La Apuesta
by EllieHG
Summary: Katniss estaba en un lío, si no ganaba la apuesta tendría que ser la sumisa de Peeta dos semanas. Una estúpida apuesta la ha dejado así, no dejará que él se salga con la suya... o eso pensaba. BDSM Pésima con los Summarys...
1. Capitulo 1

**Bueno esta es una nueva historia... no se como será bueno aqui os dejo el capitulo, decirme que os parece.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la perfecta Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**La Apuesta.**

-¿Me estas diciendo que no soy buena al paintball, después de derrotarte unas diez veces?-Digo ya enfadada.

Llevamos discutiendo casi una hora por quien es mejor en paintball, siempre nos pasa lo mismo a Peeta y a mi, discutimos por tonterías, y ya el pelirubio me esta cansando.

-Sabes que no es verdad, te he ganado miles de veces.-Discute él, puede que tenga razón pero me estoy cansando.

-Muy bien Mellark, apostemos en la partida del sábado tú equipo contra el mío, si perdemos tú ganas y tendrás tu recompensa y si yo gano tú me recompensaras .-Ya me he artado, vamos a zanjar esto. Aun que ahora viene su petición que puede ser tan fácil y perfecta como imposible y rebuscada.

-Lo que yo quiero tu no vas a querer hacerlo... ¿Podemos apostar sin decirlo?-¿En que piensas Peeta? No lo se pero yo no apuesto sin saber en que acabará.

-No aceptare si no se las consecuencias. Dilas, te conozco desde hace mucho, no puede ser tan malo...-...O si, Peeta es impredecible. Se toca el pelo y luego se acerca a mi oído.

-Escucha, solo te lo diré una vez, puede que no sepas que significa pero si lo sabes podrás elegir entre si apuestas o no. BDSM.

Mierda...

Se aparta y vuelve a mirarme como antes, ¿en serio me ha pedido eso?

-Por tu cara apuesto que sabes que te he dicho, bueno ya sabes mi propuesta, ¿y tú?

-Pues yo... no... no lo he pensado...

Estoy totalmente en blanco.

-Da igual, acepto, ¿aceptas tú?

-Acepto-¿Pero que estoy haciendo?

-¿Estas segura?-Veo como levanta una ceja.

No, no lo estoy por eso acepto ¿es tonto?

-Si estoy segura. Acepto, ¿por cuanto tiempo?

-Dos semanas, de domingo al domingo de 15 días después, respetare que tengas que hacer cosas de la universidad y tendrás también algo de tiempo para estar con todos ¿desacuerdo?

-Si gano yo me tendrás que hacer pan y cocinar para mi durante un mes.

-De acuerdo, acepto, vete haciendo la maleta, se que voy a ganar.

-Ya lo veremos Mellark.

X X XX

Estamos en el campo de paintball, con nuestros quipos preparados y trajes puestos m. Esto va a empezar en nada y llevo toda la semana pensando el por qué a Peeta se le a ocurrido el BDSM, ¿curiosidad o simplemente porque es otra cosa de su vida?

No tengo ni idea, pero no importa, voy a ganarle.

-¡Eh, Everdeen! ¿Estas lista para perder?

-Ni en tus mejores sueños Mellark.

Me regala una de sus sonrisas y niega com la cabeza.

El campo es un edificio abandonado, perfecto para esconderse, malo para buscar a gente. Generalmente los últimos somos Peeta y yo así que si vuelve a pasar esto será más interesante.

Nos separamos por el edificio, el grupo 1 somos las chicas: Prim, Annie, Magde, Rue, Glimmer... y el de los chicos: Peeta, Finnick, Gale, Thest, Marvel... Ellos tienen las bolas de pintura azul y nosotras rojas..

La batalla empieza y las chicas nos movemos en sigilo, vemos a Thest andando en plan policía registrando un lugar, mirado las habitaciones y a todos los lados, cuando se gira Prim dispara y le da en plena espalda. Eliminado.

-Mierda...-Balbucea y levanta los brazos como se tiene que hacer, uno menos. Estoy mas cerca de derrotar a Peeta o ese es el plan inicial.

Vamos cayendo, y solo quedamos Annie, Peeta y yo, no se donde esta ella pero espero que cerca, así podré protegerla y si tengo suerte eliminar a Peeta. Oigo el disparo de una pistola y un gruñido de Annie, ha caído.

Bajo las escaleras y corro a esconderme en una habitación, miro el pasillo a ver si veo algo, nada, pero si oigo los pases de Peeta, me pongo contra la pared y respiro haciendo el mínimo ruido posible. Le oigo andar por el pasillo y solo tengo una idea, combate cara a cara.

Salgo y me pongo apuntándole, el en un segundo entiende el enfrentamiento. Le miro y él me mira a mi, azul contra gris.

-Si aceptaste fue o porque lo has probado o por curiosidad, solo se me vienen esas dos ideas...

-Curiosidad, no te lo voy a explicar-digo seria-, no creo que te interese, no del todo...

-Tal vez... Ahora mismo creo que tengo un 55% de posibilidades de ganar yo y un 45% de que ganes tú.

-¿Por qué soy una chica?

-Por tu curiosidad y tus ganas por saber como es...

-Eso no lo sabes, así que para de decir eso o...

¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum! Tres bolas de pintura explotan en mi pecho, me hacen un poco de daño pero hay una que de verdad me ha hecho daño. Perdón dos:

Una, una de las bolas ha ido tan rápido que me ha hecho daño.

Dos, había perdido la jodida apuesta.

* * *

**Bueno esto a sido el primer capitulo que no es muy bueno la verdad, luego irá mejorando la cosa.**

**Arancha aqui tienes la historia espero que te guste.**

**Un review no estaría mal :3**

**Nos leemos.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Bueno antes de nada decir que si veis faltas es por dos razones 1 tengo muchas 2 escribo en el iPod, si en el iPod. Y a veces el corrector pone lo que quiere que ya me ha pasado en otras historias que me gustaría que las vierais también.**

**Ya veréis que Annie es un poco más atrevida y no tan... no se jajaja**

**En el capitulo primero pone Thest y como he dicho antes es el corrector que no se que ha corregido... el nombre es Thresh y si sigue mal una de dos, o vuelve a ser el corrector o no me acuerdo xD**

**Los personajes no son míos son de Susanne Collins y la trilogía Los Juegos Del Hambre.**

* * *

**La Apuesta. Capitulo 2.**

-¡Te que te jodan!-Grito mirando el chaleco.

-Si, en estas semanas pasará mucho...-Sonríe mirándome a los ojos, no ha parado de hacerlo desde que salí, me arrepiento...

-Me has hecho daño.-Y me va a dejar marca...

-Lo siento, vamos abajo y ves la marca de tu derrota-Viene donde mi y cuando va a pasar su mano por mi me muevo para que no me toque. Ahora mismo si me tocara lo matarí ... ya veo que estas muy enfadada.-Dice levantando las manos.

Empiezo ha andar, no se si quiero escucharlo o yo se qué hacer... pero le estoy odiando por momentos. Llegamos abajo y me quito el casco dejándolo junto a la pistola. Voy al vestuario y me quito todo el equipo y poniéndome la ropa limpia. Me subo un poco la camiseta y veo que en la parte superior de mi vientre tengo la marca de la bola, ya morado.

Salgo y voy donde esta Peeta, le cojo del brazo y lo llevo al vestuario.

-Oye que empezamos mañana no hoy... aun que no me opongo...-Dice mirándome y le doy un leve empujón.

-No es eso imbécil, mira lo que me has hecho.-Me subo la camiseta hasta donde esta el moretón.

-Lo siento, no quería hacerte daño... no es la primera vez que te pasa jugando, todo el mundo los ha tendido si juega a esto.

-Lo se pero la próxima vez o disparas más lejos o no se... pero me has hecho daño... Hablando de daño..., ¿cuando tengo que ir y...?

-Ven mañana por la mañana o ven hoy; duermes y mañana te explico mejor...-Se acerca y se pone muy cerca de mi cara.

-As ganado pero te juro que esta te la guardo.-Le pujo y salgo del vestíbulo con un cabreo del quince.

X X X X

Estamos en el McDonalds, cerca de mi universidad y la de Peeta, estamos todos comiendo y Peeta no para de mirarme. Yo me concentro en mi comida para no mirarle.

Cuando levanto la vista Mellark me hace un gesto de "no" con el dedo y luego junta sus manos y las pone a un lado, ladeando su cabeza a un lado. Le tiro una patata y todos me miran y acto seguido a Peeta.

-¿Qué os pasa ahora?-Pregunta Finnick mirándome, yo sigo mirando a Peeta, muy enfadada.

-Apuestas. Katniss a apostado y ahora a perdido.-Explica Peeta mirándome y luego a Finnick.

-Estáis todo el día igual... en serio, ser un poco mas maduros.-Interviene Annie.

-¿Y cual es? La apuesta y lo que perdíais o ganabais...-Dice Magde.

-Pues empezará por pasar dos semanas en mi casa, empieza mañana pero creo que hoy ya dormía en mi casa, ¿verdad Katniss?-Sonríe.

Si quiere jugar voy a ganar.

-Si, el pobre esta tan solo que me ha pedido que me vaya com él. Hay que comprenderle... si no hay mujeres en su casa tiene que aliviarse solo y claro hay que vigilarle que mucho igual es malo.- Sonrío y doy un mordisco a una patata elevando las cejas.

Todos me miran y yo sigo retando con la mirada a Peeta que parece que se a tragado su propia lengua porque no habla, mudo. ¡Já! Aprende a jugar machote.

-Como él a ganado al Paitball...-Aclaro y sigo sonriendo.

-Como niños... Y Catnip cuidado que no seas tu la que le alivia en vez de el solo.-Joder Gale ya había ganado ahora vas tu y me recuerdas que tendré que hacer todo lo que él me pida.

-No entiendo como tus padres te dejan la casa mientas estés en la universidad. Tendrías que comprártela tú.-Dice Annie mientras roba la comida de Finnick.

-Porque tenían la casa muerta de risa y estamos en el ultimo curso, dentro de poco se la devolveré y me compraré yo la mía.-Explica sonriendo Peeta.

Yo estuve el primer año en la residencia y el segundo me fui a vivir con Annie, que era mi compañera de habitación. Ahora vivimos en un piso cerca de la universidad de Annie y la de Peeta y yo, que su casa también esta cerca. Peeta y yo siempre hemos sido vecinos, desde pequeños, él vivía tres casas mas abajo y siempre estábamos juntos. Colegio, Instituto y ahora la universidad... ni que dependa de él. Pero la casualidad fue que le aceptaron en San Francisco Art Institute—Aun que también en casi todas de Estados Unidos— que era donde él quería ir y a mi también me aceptaron en la misma universidad así que nos vivimos juntos. Aun recuerdo como lo celebramos cuando nos mandaron la carta de admisión, y como me gustaba por aquel entonces Peeta..., aun que ahora esta mejor. No digo queme haya olvidado de él pero estoy segura que no estoy tan colada por él como estaba. Simplemente espero seguir con el mismo pensamiento dentro de dos semanas.

Después de comer fuimos a dar una vuelta hasta que Peeta me llevo a casa para hacer el asqueroso equipaje para las próximas semanas. Mi enfado fue desminuyendo al paso de la tarde y se me quito cuando me ayudo con la ropa que me hizo reír con bromas.

En el coche de camino a su casa estoy hablando con Annie sobre como pasaré las siguientes semanas en casa de Peeta.

"¿De verdad vas a pasar 15 días con Peeta? –Annie.

"Si, es la apuesta, no solo tengo que hacer eso pero en parte ir a su casa es parte del trato." –Katniss.

"No te conozco de toda la vida como él pero yo se que has estado coladita por el y creo que aun queda algo" –Annie.

"No, no va a pasar nada mis sentimientos por el están muy muy escondidos, no puedo encontrarlos" –Katniss.

"Lo que tú digas... por lo menos cocinará para ti. Aun que podías ábrete esmerado más cuando le pediste tu parte del trato" –Annie.

-Oye Peeta, ¿cocinaras tu fabulosa comida estas semanas?-Digo con un poco de burla sin dejar de mirar el móvil.

-Supongo, a no ser que te obligue...

-Imbécil...-Murmuro volviendo a concentrarme en los mensajes.

"Si, pero no creo que haga pan. Con el calor que esta haciendo si pone el horno nos moriremos de calor en su casa" –Katniss.

"Bueno me tengo que ir Finnick ha venido a pasar aquí unos días, aprovechando que no estas..." –Annie.

"Mi mona pervertida... NO EN MI CAMA, NI MI HABITACIÓN. Yo también me voy que hemos llegado. Te quiero Annie, adiós" –Katniss

"JAJAJAJA NO PROMETO NADA... Yo también te quiero, adiós" –Annie.

Miro la casa de Peeta desde el coche, cuando apaga el motor me quito el cinturón y sakgi del coche apoyándome en el. Peeta aparece delante de mi, me mira sonriendo y yo sigo con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Sigues enfadada?-Pregunta bajo y me recuerda a cuando éramos pequeños y hablábamos por el telefoni demasiado demasiado tarde para que mi madre no se enterará.

-Tal vez... simplemente me asusta mas o menos lo que pueda pasar ahí dentro en estas dos semanas... Mi cabeza solo me pregunta ¿por qué? Y como no lo se me estreso no me lo digas si no quieres-Estoy empezando hablar rápido, demasiado...- no voy a montar la III Guerra Mundial porque no me lo cuentes pero luego pienso ¿es una forma de castigarme por todo lo que le he podido hacer alguna vez o simplemente quieres probar o es tu forma de vida? Que lo respeto porque aun que no lo haya probado se lo que es y...

-...Te estas alterando, tranquila.-Pone sus manos en mis hombros.

-Si. puede que un poco.-Digo mientras suelto una risita tonta.

-Anda vamos adentro...-Coge la maleta y la otra mano la pone en mi espalda guiándome a la entrada.

La casa tiene un jardín y un camino de piedras que lleva a la puerta. La casa es enorme; la cocina es negra y blanca con una isla de mármol. El salón tiene un soba gris oscuro de terciopelo, en el centro una mesa redonda de cristal y un gran mueble donde esta la tele que es casi como la pared de el salón, hay una mesa de madera con sillas de cuero negro y con gran respaldo. Luego en la segunda planta están las habitaciones. Cuando Peeta se mudo se instaló en la habitación principal, que es enorme, aun que las otras tres siguientes no se van muy lejos. Y luego tienen dos baños , el de la habitación principal que es enorme también y otro un poco mas pequeño entre dos cuartos. Aun que luego tiene el garaje que es mas bien la cocina de una panadería ya que ahí hace el pan que tanto nos gusta a todos.

Sinceramente ni se donde voy a dormir, solo espero que no sea con él, pero ¿que estoy diciendo? estoy aquí para algo más que dormir porque si ni siquiera puedo hacer estoy ¿que voy hacer? He perdido una apuesta y tengo que cumplir mi parte.

-¿En que piensas?-Peeta me saca de mis pensamientos.

-Oh, en nada solo en donde voy a dormir...-Le miro y sonrío.

-Dormirás en el cuarto de mi hermana que esta al lado de la mía.

-¿Quieres tenerme cerca?-Pregunto inocente

-En estos días toso lo posible-Sonríe y ni me preguntéis como lo hace pero me tiene a un centímetro de su cara.-Como así...

-Si...-Digo bajo sin saber que contestar.

-Ven vamos a deshacer tu equipaje y cenar, Es tarde y mañana tienes que estar descansada.

Me aparto y subo las escaleras el detrás ya que estábamos en la entrada.

Cuando deshacemos las maletas bajamos a cenar. Estamos cenando en el salón viendo una película y de vez en cuando noto sus ojos azules sobre mi. Yo también le miro de reojo y vuelvo a la televisión.

-Prefiero que empieces hoy.-Suelto de repente.

-¿Que?-Me mira y yo le miro seria.

-Que prefiero que empieces hoy porque mañana es domingo y aun que tengas todo el día al fin y al cabo sigue siendo domingo y no quiero acosarme tarde y luego es lunes y la universidad...-Oh tengo tantas ganas de tirarme encima de el y empezar cuanto antes esto y acabarlo.

-No se si...

-¡Joder! Me has traído aquí ¿no? pues ya esta.

-Como quieras pero hoy ni voy hacer nada raro contigo, si quieres que lo hagamos perfecto, pero lo único que usaría serian unas esposas que hace mucho que no las uso.-Joder cuando habla así no hay quien le entienda ¿esta bromeando o lo dice enserio?

-Pues perfecto.-Digo poniéndome de pie y cuando voy a coger el plato de la mesa Peeta me tira del brazo y me pone horcajadas sobre él.

-Pues eso.-Y lo ultimo que veo antes se que se me nuble la vista por esos ojos azules y esos labios unirse con los míos.

El beso empieza feroz pero a la vez suave y dulce ... sus manos están en mi cintura y las mías enredadas en su pelo. El beso se hace mas salvaje, le quito la camiseta el hace lo mismo y empieza a besar mi cuello, baja por mi clavícula, luego vuelve a subir y junta de nuevo nuestros besos callando mis jadeos.

Me restriego contra él, noto su erección contra el pantalón. Me coge en brazos en la postura que estábamos.

Sube las escaleras conmigo como puede y va a su habitación dejándome en la cama, va a un mueble y abre un cajón y veo que sacas unas esposas. Perfecto esto se pone interesante.

-Tu lo has querido.-Dice poniéndose sobre los brazos sobre la cabeza-Lo hago y él me pone las esposas en las muñ tiras te vas hacer daño, así que no tires, ¿entendido?

Asiento, no puedo hablar no se por qué pero las palabras no salen de mi boca, ni falta que hace.

Peeta me quita los pantalones, cosa que luego hace él a si mismo. Me besa en el cuello y baja dejando besos húmedos. Cuando llega a mi pecho desabrochando el sujetador y se entretiene en ellos chupando mordiendo... mis pezones.

Y yo soy todo gemidos, jadeos... sinceramente no puedo quedarme quieta, sigue bajando hasta llegar al encaje de mis bragas, donde las quita y de una vez mente dos dedos haciendo que arquee la espaldas. Y ahí ni para ya que al aumentar las velocidad, mis espasmos se hacen más visibles. Se que si sigue a ese ritmo voy a llegar pronto, y como si mi cabeza quisiera darme la razón llego al clímax por las perfectas caricias de Peeta.

Intento mover las manos pero me hago daño si lo hago.

-No te muevas tanto.-La voz de Peeta es seria y firme, solo he oído esa voz cuando esta o enfadado o te obliga a hacer algo, y ahora es la segunda.

Me quedo quieta como el me dice, bueno lo intento, y empieza a besar mi cuello, mandíbula... Se quita los bóxers y lo que veo ni creo que sea normal, nunca ha visto algo así, juraría que eso mide como mínimo 20 cm, creo que me quedo mirándolo pero tampoco me da tiempo ha pensarlo ya que lo tengo encima se mi. Me besa en el cuello y muerde mi lóbulo de que hace que se me erice la piel, y de repente entra dentro de mi, poco a poco y menos mal porque creo que me partirá en dos.

El ritmo aumenta y veo que no aguantare mucho más, creo que mis gritos, jadeos, gemidos... se escuchan desde la acera de enfrente aun que a Peeta no le parece importarle. Se que me ha pedido que me quede quieta pero si no fuera por las manos de Peeta sujetándome; una entre las esposas sujetando mis manos y otra en mu cintura. Me penetra unas veces más y exploto con él un poco después.

Se queda unos segundos asi y se aparta de mi y se pone a mi lado, me pasa un brazo por los hombros y me acaricia el pelo, ha vuelto el dulce y protector Peeta.

-Duerme, estarás cansada.-Dice y me besa en la frente.-Siento mucho el moretón que te he dejado.-Con la otra mano me acaricia con dos dedos la superficie del hematoma.

-Esto... ha... sido... increíble...-Aun me cuesta hablar después de esta sesión de sexo.

-Calla y duerme-Vuelve a poner ese tono de voz...

Suspiro y me coloco de espaldas a él, sonrío. no se como en tan pocas horas a podido cambiar todo, nunca pensé que estaría alguna vez en la cama de Peeta, con él y menos desnuda y después de tener sexo.

Poco a poco me voy quedando dormida y lo ultimo que oigo es la voz de Peeta diciendo "muy bien, duerme".

Me despierto un poco desorientada, hasta que recuerdo lo que paso ayer. Me giro y veo que Peeta ya se ha despertado. Me incorporo y voy al baño a ducharme, me mero en la ducha abriendo el grifo poniéndola caliente. Me meto en ella y dejo que el agua caiga sobre la cabeza, sobre el cuerpo... me lavo el pelo y el cuerpo, cuando salgo cojo una toalla y me seco.

Voy a la habitación y cojo una de las camisetas de Peeta, me pongo mis bragas y bajo descalza por las escaleras, veo a Peeta en la cocina cocinando el desayuno. Me encanta su espalda fuerte, ancha, perfecta. Voy a su lado y me mira de arriba a bajo.

-Esa es mi camiseta.-Dice volviendo a concentrarse en la cocina.

-Lo se, espero que ni te importe pero solo veía mis pantalones y me lo he puesto.

-He dejado la ropa que llevaras puesta cuando estés en mi casa, si viene alguien tranquila te avisaré. La tienes en la cama de tú habitación.

-¿Por qué...?-No acabo, subo corriendo las escaleras y me dirijo a la habitación. Entro y veo un precioso corsé negro y mirado. La parte de arriba hasta debajo del pecho color negro y la de abajo rayas muy finas morado oscuro y negro, es perfecto. Lo malo es la parte de abajo ya que solo me deja una pequeña bragita—O algo así...—negra que tapa lo justo. Pero no es todo, tengo que llevar un collar como si fuera un perro pero mucho mas bonito, de cuero. Joder Katniss seguirás pareciendo un perro.

-¡NO ME PIENSO PONER ESO!-Grito para que me oiga.

-Si. Pero si no te lo pones te daré unos azotes...-Dice lo mas tranquilo del mundo apareciendo por la puerta

Ahora si que empieza la apuesta...

* * *

**Bueno este a sido el segundo cap que como veis es largo, lo hago así para que yo no me canse y siga mas continuo jajaja bueno como veis a Katniss le estaba gustando, hasta ahora. El siguiente cap es mas divertido solo diré que vendrán todos un rato y ella lo pasa muy mal. Peeta aun que a veces este en plan dominante es un amor como a veces podéis comprobar. Katniss va a la universidad de Arte pues no se por qué jaja se me ocurrió y lo puse.**

**El cap 3 esta acabándose y luego queda pasarlo al iPod y listo, estoy de exámenes así que tener un poco de paciencia...**

**Reviews**:

**Diana**: Sip, Katniss se lo ha buscado pero ¿quien no diría que si? Me alegro que te guste no estaba muy segura si estaba bien... ya que es un poco "rápido" por así decirlo.

PD: Muchos besos y si me pones mas reviews te daré las mil gracias y besos con sabor a lemmon jajaja.

**Atala**: Gracias a libros y fic como estos estoy así de pervertida JAJAJA me alegro que te guste en serio me hace sonreír jaja, cuado vi los review me quede un poco sorprendida ya que lo había subido hacía unas horas así que me alegro. Aquí tienes el cap.

**bincap19**: Tu eres la que lo lee tú dime si tiene buena pinta jajaja.

**Bueno gracias a todas y a: **

**JaviValenchu y gabytahijar que no han comentado pero han seguido mi historia. Como bincap19 pero ella si que puso el review jaja.**

**Bueno también decir gracias a Celia que ella me pujo hacer este fic.**

**Me gustaría otros reviews antes de subir el siguiente a ver si es posible. Ya que tardo mucho en pasarlo a un IPOD y luego subirlo desde ahí con la mini pantalla jajaja bueno nos vemos o el viernes o el sábado, eso espero.**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Bueno aquí tenéis el segundo capitulo lo habría subido el viernes bueno que eran hace 4h.. **

**Los personajes no son míos son de la preciosa Susanne Collins.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

La apuesta. Capitulo 3.

Joder no tenia que haber aceptado la maldita apuesta.

Le miro y si los ojos mataran el estaría mas que rematado.

-Vístete, en 5 minutos abajo o subiré yo a buscarte.

Y se va y miro el conjunto, no me queda mas remedio que aceptar. Me quito la camiseta u cojo el corsé anotándolo por la espalda fuertemente. Me quito las bragas y me pongo las que me dejó. Me miro al espejo y suelto un suspiro. Peeta, yo y las estúpidas apuestas. Cojo el collar y me lo pongo sin apretar demasiado.

-Le mataré...-Murmuro bajando las escaleras.

El desayuno ya esta sobre la isla de la cocina y él esta sentado en la silla que esta en frente se la escalera así que se queda mirándome.

-Deja de mirarme de esa manera.-Bajo la mirada ruborizándome, me quedo quieta todavía sin bajar todas las escaleras.

-Mirare como quiera y estas preciosa, no se por qué estas avergonzada.

-Yendo semidesnuda por tu casa...

-Vas perfecta y si sigues así te quitaré la ropa y iras desnuda por la casa, así quitaras la vergüenza.

-¡¿QUE?! No, no, no... ya esta, estoy perfecta.

Acabo de bajar las escaleras y me siento enfrente de él donde esta mi plato. Empiezo a comer y noto que otra vez Peeta me esta mirando.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Pregunta

No, para nada... Estoy feliz de ir semidesnuda por la casa con mi mejor amigo, lo mas normal...

-No, nada. Estoy bien.

-Se que ahora mismo esas enfadada pero se que dentro de poco se te pasara y al final no te costará tanto llevar esa ropa al fin y al cabo es mejor que ir desnuda aun que yo prefiero que vayas desnuda... pero es demasiado. Y el corsé no te queda nada mal...

-Si... nada mal...-Dios esta situación no me gusta... supe cuando acepte que pasaría algo parecido pero no pensé en como me sentiría... y ahora mismo quiero volver atrás en el tiempo.

-Oh, venga... con lo que paso ayer deberías darme las gracias.

¡Serás creído!

-¿Podré quitarme esto y ponerme algo que me tape mas?

-No.

-Pues que te den-Sonrío y miro la comida-. Aun que tengo que decir que lo de las esposas fue buena idea.

-Lo se...-Sigue comiendo, cosa que poco después yo hago.

Después de desayunar me lleva al salón y vemos la televisión. Si solo tengo que hacer esto no me importaría estar unas semanas más. Peeta me cocina, me hace panecillos... lo único que me molesta es esta ropa, bueno ropa... lo único que me gusta es el precioso corsé, ¿y a quien se le ocurrió hacer un collar tan espantoso como bonito?

-¿Y si te pongo la cadena y te paseo?-Dice acariciando mi cuello.

-No soy un perro...-Digo apartando su mano.

-Lo se... pero ese collar es tan...-Dice volviendo a acariciarme el cuello y bajando por mi clavícula.

-¿Acaso te excita?-Digo levantando una ceja.

-Puede ser...-No se como lo ha hecho pero llevo enganchada la cadena en el collar. Peeta tira y me acerca a él.

-Hijo de...-Quiero mucho a su madre como para insultarla-. Te. Odio.

-Tienes que llamarme "señor", siempre, al final de cada frase, ¿entendido? -Susurra cera de mis labios.-Te castigaré si haces algo mal y te recompensaré cuando lo hagas bien, y si no me llamas "señor" yo te tendré que dar unos azotes para que aprendas.

-Te odio, señor.

En realidad algo en mi interior le gusta, este lado de Peeta... la forma en la que me manda cosas me encanta pero no se lo diré.

Tira otra vez de la cadena juntando nuestros labios, sin besarnos. Tira de mi labio inferior y noto el sabor de la sangre en mi boca.

Me toco el labio y veo la sangre en mi dedo.

-¡Me has mordido!-Intento apartarme pero no puedo.

-Si, y sabe muy bien tu sangre.-Coge mi dedo y se lo mete en la boca chupando la sangre, me quedo con la boca abierta ¿Pero que cojones...? Dime donde esta el dulce Peeta. Aun qué este me haga mojar las bragas, tanga, lo que cojones sea que llevo. El otro era más normal. Deja mi dedo y pasa su lengua por mi labio inferior, y yo sigo con la boca abierta.

-¿Sorprendida?-Pregunta poniendo un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer-Digo un poco entrecortada.

Y otra vez vuelve ese tonto de te olvida algo-Vuelve a tirar de la cadena.

-Señor.-Digo secamente y bajo la mirada.

-Se me ocurre algo para que esto sea mas divertido... bueno para mi si y depende de como te portes tendrás tu recompensa ¿Recuerdas?

-Hay dios... esto no va a acabar bien ¿verdad?-Me hecha una mirada de advertencia-, señor.

-Ven.-Tira de la cadena y me pongo de pie. Subimos las escaleras. El no tira mas de la cadena pero si esta tensa, dios mío no se que me va a poner... Entramos en su habitación y abre el mismo mueble de donde saco las esposas. Coge... hay dios eso no... ni una mierda me voy a poner eso.

Estamos todos en el salón: Annie, Finnick, Glimmer, Marvel, Prim, Cato, Rue, Thresh, Madge, Gale... Llevo una camiseta blanca metida por el pantalón dejando ver mi hombro, unos vaqueros negros y unas Dr Martens color granate oscuro. Estoy al lado de Peeta que se a empeñado en ponerse a mi lado...

-¿Por qué estas tan roja Katniss?-Pregunta Annie.

Tengo la cara como un tomate porque resulta que llevo unas braguitas vibradoras que tu amigo Peeta me ha obligado a usar. ¿Ves que tiene un anillo en su dedo corazón de goma dura con un rotor? Pues es un mando y el cretino esta jugando con el constantemente; y mis bragas ni dejan de hacerme cosquillas y temblar.

-Hace calor aquí ¿no?-Agito la mano y sonrío nerviosamente, mientras Peeta vuelve a rotar el anillo haciendo que me encoja y mande una mirada a el pelirubio.

-¿Que habéis estado haciendo?-Pregunta Finnick.

-Oh, no mucho... ayer dormíos y nos hemos levantado tarde así que no hay mucho que contar...

-Aburridos...-Sigue Finnick.

Si Fin... sobretodo esto es aburrido, mas bien frustraste... porque no dejan que me corra a gusto...

-Te aseguro que no somos aburridos...-Comenta Peeta.

-Calla ya.-Le empujo un poco y sigo con el móvil borrando mensajes.

-¿Os quedáis a comer?-Pregunta el pelirubio y me mira ferozmente, como queriendo decirme algo.

Se miran los unos a los otros y asienten casi a la vez, así que sea lo que sea que pretende Peeta lo ha conseguido.

Después de la comida, que mas bien a sido una tortura estoy recogiendo con Peeta que de vez en cuando hace mover el torno, el dice que es sin querer pero no es así.

-Si no dejas de moverlo me voy a correr aun que ni quieras.

-Hazlo-Me sube a la isla y pone la mano en mi pantalón.

-Ahora no quiero.-Pues ahora no lo haré porque me lo pida si no cuando yo quiera.

-Oh venga...-Aprieta su mano contra mi entrepierna-, hazlo ahora, y serás libre, llevas mucho tiempo. Me sorprende cuando aguantas.

-Nuestros amigos están en el jardín que justo esta ahí-Señalo a la derecha, un poco mas atrás están nuestros amigos charlando-.¿Estas loco?

Mueve el torno y me retuerzo, no voy a poder aguantar más.

-Venga aquí y ahora. Hazlo...

-La gente no se va corriendo por ahí como si nada.

-Bueno pero a mi me gustaría verlo, vamos Katniss, se que quieres hacerlo.

Aprieta de nuevo su mano y me dejo llevar y apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro agotada por toda la presión que he aguantado desde que me las tuve que poner.

-¿Ves que bien? Ahora hay que invitar a nuestros amigos que se vayan para seguí los dos solos.

No, no, no, no... no se pueden ir, ¿que me hará?

Aun cansada bajo y me voy tan rápido como puedo donde ellos y me cuelgo del hombro de Annie y empiezo hablar con ella. Miro a Peeta que me esta mirando con el ceño fruncido.

Uy... creo que esta un poco mosca pero no sabe que estoy haciendo así que no puede decirme nada. Me giro y miro a Annie mientras oigo los pasos se Peeta.

-Chicos tenéis que iros, Katniss y yo tenemos que seguir con la apuesta-Me mira y veo esa mirada como las de ayer.

* * *

**Bueno este ha sido el tercer capitulo que casi no lo subo este fin de semana porque me he puesto mala pero bueno me he encontrado mejor y lo he acabado y subido, espero que os halla gustado.**

**Reviews:**

**DianaDeLore: **Me leí los tres libros se 50SDG pero no me gusta como libro BDSM si quieres entender mejor este "mundillo" lee Amos y Mazmorras. Que si lo lees te darás cuenta de que algunas cosas las cojo de ahí ya que me resultan algunas escenas difíciles de explicar. Sinceramente no veo parecidos entre 50 y mi fic puede que haya detalles como las esposas o lo que sea pero por lo demás...

Saludos a ti también, besos

**RedLips 03:** Me alegra saber que te gusta mi historia, en serio. Bueno como estoy mala pues eso, lo he podido subir. ¿Quien no desearía ser Katniss?

**Muchas gracias a todas y a: MildredxDD, Aneli1711, meli-cullen-clan, Tamy Lautner, JekaMellark. **

**Bueno os dejo también mi Ask: AshleyDiLaurentis por si queréis preguntarme cuando subiré el capitulo o lo que sea.**

**Bueno adiós, no se cuando subiré el capitulo... tal vez el jueves o el viernes, como muy muy muy tarde el domingo.**

**Espero vuestros review con ganas que no cuenta tanto, menos de un minuto ;) adiós**.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Bueno aqui teneis el capitulo, espero que os guste, este ya es mas BDSM a ver si os gusta.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, sonde la saga Los Juegos Del Hambre.**

**El capitulo practicamente es copiado de un cap de Amos y Mazmorrar, os lo recomiemdo... si sale algun nombre o alguna cosa en tercera persona... es por eso**.

* * *

La Apuesta. Capitulo 4.

Cuando todos se van Peeta esta muy serio.

-Cámbiate.-Solo dice eso, no voy a desobedecer.

Subo las escaleras, mierda creo que la he cagado pero tampoco he hecho nada, no tan malo para que se ponga así. Me visto y bajo las escaleras poco a poco.

Me coge de la mano y me guía por el pasillo que da al garaje pero se para en otra puerta, yo siempre he pensado que es un armario así que nunca he entrado.

La abro y veo un estilo de gimnasio pero con algunas mesas y cuerdas en una esquina. Dios... esto me esta recordado a un libro, y mira tu por donde iba de BDSM.

Entramos y me sienta en una mesa de mimbre que hay. Me quita el corsé dejando mis pechos al aire, también me quita la braguta-tanga... lo que sea. Así que me quedo desnuda delante de el.

-¿Sabes? Cuando la sangre se acumule ahí por los azotes y las palmadas, se hinchará y pasará al rojo rabioso. Te volverás muy sensible. Los azotes en estas zonas sirven para que la sangre bombee en los puntos sexuales y seas plenamente consciente de ellos. Cuando estés lista, podrías llegar al orgasmo solo con un soplido-dice acariciándome levemente.

Me tumba sobre la mesa y veo que se acerca a un mueble donde saca barias cosas y las pone en una mesita que esta al lado. Un flogger*, un larigo y no se si coge algo mas...

-Vamos a empezar -dice cogiendo un flogger de varias colas-. Lo primero que tienes que hacer es no poner etiquetas a lo que estás sintiendo. Sé que es angustioso estar atada e inmovilizada sabiendo que alguien te va a golpear, pero soy yo: soy Peeta. Me cortaría una mano antes que hacerte daño de verdad. Así que-revisa las colas con atención-. No etiquetes. No hay dolor. No hay placer. Hay algo mucho más poderoso y potente que eso. -Deja que las colas del flogger acaricien mi torso y pasan por encima de mis pezones. Estos reaccionan y se ponen de punta -. Eso es. Respondes muy bien, Katniss.

-Ah... Gracias, Señor.

-Lo que voy a hacerte, todo lo que vas a sentir puede parecer doloroso; pero es dolor para conseguir un placer sublime. El dolor no es el fin de los azotes: es el medio para hacer que vueles. Una sesión de BDSM, un castigo, no tiene por qué aterrorizarte. Puedes pensar en ello como una escena de una peli de suspense en la que no sabes lo que va a pasar. Sentirás un cachete, y después, en la misma zona, dos besos o dos lametazos; un azote, y después una caricia reconfortante. Y la suma de todo eso, la suma de sentimientos y del gran contraste del dolor y el placer es lo que hace del BDSM algo tan increíble. Sexo bestial y dulzura infinita, suavidad y dureza, el infierno y el cielo... Imagínate una discusión y después lo increíble que es la reconciliación. En esto es lo mismo: después de que te flagelen o te castiguen, lo mejor es que cuiden de ti y te mimen. -Se inclina sobre mi y me da un beso fugaz en los labios-. Yo voy a cuidar de ti, nena.

Antes siquiera de que pueda saborear y entender el motivo de ese beso, llega la primera caricia vertical de las colas del flogger. Me golpea sobre el estómago, todas en las misma dirección. Me tenso y con las manos me agarro a las cadenas.

Primero llega uno y después otro y otro y otro... Llegan a gran velocidad e impactan sobre mi piel desnuda, que aprieto los ojos con fuerza y pongo todo el cuerpo en tensión.

-No me gustan los verdugones, ni las marcas en la piel, ni los cortes... Los sádicos, no los amos que les gusta la dominación y la sumisión -aclara-abusan de los látigos -¡Zas!, en el pecho izquierdo-, incluso de los floggers con objetos cortantes-otro zas en el otro pecho-. Pero los sádicos tienen otra psique y les gusta infligir dolor por dolor. A mí no.

Estoy temblando, aguantando las sensaciones como buenamente puedo. Peeta se va detenido, y ahora siento cómo la piel atizada me hormiguea y se calienta. Y, entonces, llega otro tipo de golpeo sobre mis muslos. Uno igualmente estimulante.

La piel me pica y no se si lo que estoy experimentando es dolor o placer.

Después de trabajar mis muslos, Peeta sube el flogger de nuevo sobre el estómago; y entonces llega el primer rayo de dolor fuerte cuando las colas van a parar a mi entrepierna.

-¡Oh, mierda!-exclamo apretando los dientes.

-¿Te ha dolido este, Katniss? ¿Así?

Lo hice de nuevo: y yo salto de la mesa al sentir el azote en la vagina.

Pero cuando la sensación picante desaparece, queda de nuevo aquella extraña estimulación en toda mi piel, como si alguien me tocara pero sin tocarme.

-Aguanta, Katniss. Esto es solo para prepararte. Es un calentamiento. —Se centra de nuevo en mis pechos y pasa de manera continuada las colas del látigo a modo de caricia susurrante, para luego volver a empezar.

Esta largos minutos trabajando mi parte delantera, hasta que toda mi piel esta roja debido a la estimulación.

-Dios... Eres tan bonita.

No puedo hablar. Estoy convencida de que mi cerebro se esta friendo. ¿Qué le sucedía a mi cuerpo?

¿Acaso quiero más? No puede ser...

Él acaricia mi rostro y aparta un mechón de mi pelo que tapaba un ojo

.

-Haces que quiera follarte ahora

mismo, Katniss. Te estás entregando a mí.- Coloca la palma de la mano sobre mi vagina y la deja ahí, sin mover los dedos -. ¿Lo notas? Te estás humedeciendo, nena.

¿Me estaba entregando a él?

Lo que pasaba era que estoy ardiendo como un jodido volcán. No quiero que me deje de tocar. No quiero que aparte la mano de ahí.-Peeta...

¡Zasca! Primera cachetada con la mano abierta sobre mi sexo: spanking vaginal; y deja la mano ahí, reteniendo todo el calor.

Se me saltan las lágrimas, pero, incomprensiblemente de nuevo, deseo mucho más.

-¿Cómo me llamo?

-Señor.

-Sí, eso es-pasa los dedos por mi raja, pero no hice nada más-. Buena chica.

Me da la vuelta como un pollo; me quedo boca abajo sobre la mesa. Él me aprisiona otra vez y empieza a flagelarme tal y como había hecho con mi parte delantera. No fuerte, porque aquel no era el castigo principal, pero sí con la suficiente presión y cadencia constante como para que mi piel se preparase.

-Dios-gimio, colocando mi rostro hacia el lado contrario en el que él esta.

Me escuece la piel, seguro que se me estaba irritando; pero mi cuerpo se sume en una hipnosis provocada por el contacto de las colas, por cómo alterna un golpe y otro: uno más fuerte, otro más flojo, uno más suave... Después se detiene y me pasa las manos por encima de la zona torturada, como si me quisiera consolar y acariciar, pidiéndome perdón por el castigo que me esta infligiendo. Y a mi, en ese momento, me entraban ganas de llorar. Pero no lo haría. Debo ser fuerte.

¡Zas! Un azote entre las nalgas que hice que mi preciosa piel se enrojeza-. Oh, gatita... Fíjate. -Pasa las manos por mi trasero y se inclina para darme un beso.

-¿Peeta?-sollozo.

¡Zasca! Un azote con la mano abierta. Me quejo por el contacto.

-¡Señor!

Me frota la zona en la que me ha dado la cachetada y se inclina de nuevo para besarme.

-Ya estás preparada para tu castigo. Me deja sentada de

nuevo sobre la mesa mesa. Con el flogger en la mano todavía, me retira el pelo de la cara y pone una mano a cada lado de mis piernas, sobre el soporte, de modo que me deja encerrada entre su cuerpo y la mesa, desnuda, afectada por los azotes y roja como un tomate.

Nunca he sido tan consciente de mi cuerpo como en ese momento.

-Me vuelve loco que confíes en mí de ese modo, Katniss.

-Gra-gracias, Señor.

-Estás muy en tu papel, ¿eh, bonita?-Me retira el pelo húmedo por

el sudor de la cara. Pega su frente a la mía y me mira a los ojos. Quiero besarle. Pero no quiero confundirme en este momento, ni a él, y menos enfadarle.

-Mírame.

Levanto la vista, confusa.

No se como debo sentirme, pero me siento tan bien y descansada... Tan activada.

Me coge en brazos y la deja enfrente el saco de boxeo de Peeta.

-Coloca tus manos en el saco, Katniss, y sostente.

Le miro por encima del hombro. No me siento tan desorientada como para no advertirle con mis ojos grises, de lo que le sucedería si me hace daño de verdad.

-Dijiste que confiabas en mí-

recrimine captando el mensaje de mi mirada-. Mira al frente.

-Sí, señor.-Me muerdo la lengua y espero paciente a que llegue el golpe.

-Quiero que tú misma aceptes el dolor voluntariamente. Por eso no te ato.

-Bien.-Me posiciono mejor para recibir el castigo.

-Debes mantenerte quieta, ¿sí?

-Sí, señor.

-El umbral del dolor va a crecer

porque has liberado muchas endorfinas, y por eso es más difícil que salgan moretones. En el precalentamiento, las caricias sirven para que las endorfinas se acumulen en la piel. La tienes roja y abrasada, nena. Voy a golpearte a un ritmo lento para que tengas tiempo de absorber cada golpe y anticipes la sensación del próximo. Ayer me ofendiste tres veces. Serán cinco latigazos por cada ofensa.

-¿Quince, señor? -pregunto achicando los ojos y deseando que me toque de una vez: no importaba si venía un azote, una cachetada o una caricia. Quiero que siga estimulándome, no me quiero enfriar.

-Una, por mentirme, entre una relación de amo a sumisa no hay mentiras; la segunda, cuando insinuaste que necesitaba sexo como un jodido mandril; y la tercera, cuando antes no me has hecho caso. Y tendría que sumar otras cinco por decir que no soy irresistible-¿Cuando a pasado eso?-, cuando Katniss -se acerca a mi y me susurra al oído-, veo lo brillante que estás entre las piernas. Y es por lo mucho que te gusta lo que te hago. Pero vamos a añadir cinco más, por lo de irresistible.

-¡¿Por qué?! -replico.

Él permanece en silencio durante unos segundos.

-¿Señor?-pregunto con la boca pequeña.

-Porque si-Y esa contestación no parece muy sincera.

-¿Estás lista?-Me acaricia la nalga izquierda y me la pellizca suavemente-. Estás ardiendo.

-Sí, señor-contesto con un hilo de voz.

-Vas a contar en voz alta los latigazos. Tengo un látigo de nueve colas en las manos, Katniss. Esto te va a doler un poquitín más. —Usa la velocidad y el peso del látigo para golpear sobre mis nalgas, haciendo palanca con su brazo y el mango.

El sonido de las colas cortando el viento podía ser atemorizante, pero era más espectacular escuchar como azotaban la piel.

-¡Uno! -grito clavando los dedos en la bolsa de boxeo.

Dios... Cómo escocía. Después de diez segundos, llega el segundo contacto, en la misma zona, entre las nalgas-. ¡Doooos!-exclamo clavando los pies en el la moqueta para mantener el tipo. Los golpes cada vez son más fuertes, pero los va intercambiando de zona para no hacer demasiado daño. El tres y el cuatro alcanzan la zona trasera de mis muslos. El cinco y el seis golpean la parte baja de la espalda. La piel del trasero me duele y a la vez me pica. No se si quiero rascarse, frotarme o que siguiera golpeándome. El siete y el ocho caen de nuevo sobre las nalgas. No. No quiero que siga pegándome. ¿O sí? Aquello era muy confuso-. ¡Nueve! ¡Diez!

Tiemblo y me apoyo en el saco, casi abrazándome a él.

-¡Doce! ¡Trece!

-¡Dos más, gatita!

-¡Diecinueveeee! -grito gruñendo. Las colas del último latigazo pegan

de golpe en las caras enrojecidas de mis nalgas y caen hacia abajo, cansadas de su propio ejercicio-. Veinte... veinte... Dios... -sollozo-.¡Veinte! -me dejo caer al suelo, manteniéndome abrazada al saco, completamente abandonada.

Peeta tira el látigo al suelo y me toma en brazos, acunándome contra él, consolándome con su cuerpo y su piel.

Ni siquiera me atrevo a huir.

Aquello era un castigo de BDSM; y se que me arde el cuerpo, soy consciente de la reacción de mi piel ante la figura de la flagelación, pero no entiendo la otra sensación que subyace bajo su piel.

-Ven aquí, nena. Lo has hecho tan bien... -me felicita-. Ahora déjame cuidar de ti.

-No... Déjame en paz.

-Chist, Katniss... -Me mira a los ojos y camina conmigo en brazos hasta sentarse en el sillón de terciopelo, conmigo sobre sus piernas a horcajadas sobre él.

-Sé que ahora no sabes cómo sentirte. Pero también sé que, en realidad, en realidad, no ha sido dolor lo que has sentido. -Mis pechos desnudos se pegan el uno al otro. Peeta me besa en la cabeza y en la sien, después por las mejillas... También me pasa las manos por la espalda y las nalgas para consolar mi aflicción y mi picor.

Me abrazo a él, sin pedir permiso ni llamarle señor.

Apoyo mi cabeza sobre su pecho y me da el calor que necesito.

Mimos. Solo quiero mimos.

Consuélame, por favor.

-Al principio-explica-,

cuando sientes que te gusta lo que te hacen, te sientes desorientado. Pero, en realidad, no es dolor, no de verdad-me explica besándome el hombro y masajeando mis carnes doloridas-. Es un dolor placentero.-Me toma el rostro entre las manos y me incorpora un poco para que ambos quedáramos cara a cara-. La gente llora y se limpia. Es como una catarsis. Y hay otros que acaban tan hechos polvo después de una sesión de BDSM que están deprimidos durante un par de días. Han sacado tanta mierda y se han vaciado tanto que no saben poner nombre a la paz interior que sienten.

-Yo estoy bien. Solo... Solo dolorida.-Me seco las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos.

Dolorida placenteramente. Me siento escocida, pero también muy muy sensual y encendida para cualquier cosa.

-Ya veo.

-Oye... Antes me has besado. Me has dado un beso-¿Podemos darnos besos cuando juguemos a los roles de amo y sumisa? ¿Eso está bien?-pregunto insegura.

Vuelvo a tener lágrimas en los ojos; pero son lágrimas purificadoras. Él me las limpia sorbiéndolas con los labios.

Me quedo de piedra al darme cuenta de que Peeta cumplía sus promesas: «Cuando llores, me beberé tus lágrimas».

-Para mí sí. Si necesito hacerlo, lo hago -'e explica él-. Quería besarte, Katniss.

-¿Necesitabas besarme?

-Eres una sumisa muy especial, y muy sexy-murmura sobre mi mejilla-. Te has entregado a mí, Katniss. Por supuesto que quería besarte. Y te besaré siempre que me plazca.

-¿Porque tú lo dices?

-Porque lo digo yo.

Dejo caer los ojos y vuelvo a

apoyarme de nuevo sobre su pecho.

No voy a hablar de eso con él; los besos siempre eran algo más. Si se tenían que besar, se besarían de nuevo, pero esa vez yo tomare el control, no me cogería por sorpresa.

-Ha sido tan intenso...-murmuro sobre su piel-. Me escuece la piel, me escuece ahí abajo, y mi culo... Mi pobre culo -lloriqueo entre risas-. Lo has dejado como un tomate, salvaje.

Peeta se echa a reir.

-Lo sé-gimo al sentir que la piel de mi entrepierna se resiente al rozarse contra... ¡Oh, vaya!-. Ups...

Peeta sonríe abiertamente y mira hacia abajo-. Está despierto desde que has llegado al gimnasio conmigo.

Trago saliva. Sí, ya se había dado cuenta cuenta de que Peeta casi siempre estaba preparado.

-¿Te duele?-pregunta.

-¿Dónde? —pregunto.

-Aquí.-Peeta desliza la mano entre nuestros cuerpos y cubre mi sexo con la mano. Doy un respingo pero él la mantiene ahí-. ¿Sabes lo que nos sucede a los hombres después de una situación de riesgo?

-¿Qué?

-Que la adrenalina y las endorfinas se aglomeran en nuestro órganos sexuales y se nos pone gorda.

-Como ahora. -Arqueo una ceja.

Disfruto al sentir la mano de Peeta calmando mi lugar más íntimo.

-Es justo lo que os pasa a las mujeres. Pero vosotras os hincháis y os humedecéis.-Desliza un dedo por mi raja ardiente e inflamada y se encuentra con mi excitación-. Como ahora.

-¿Esto también es instrucción o se puede considerar meter mano a discreción?

-Después del azote, vienen los mimos, nena.

Peeta me vuelve a llevar al gimnasio y me alza y me sienta sobre la mesa, con cuidado de no rozar mucho la piel flagelada.

-Ábrete y muéstrame cómo eres ahí, Katniss.

No estoy en situación de llevar la contraria a nadie, y deseo como una loca que él me acaricie. Me ha estimulado de un modo muy salvaje, y ahora no había nadie que pudiera calmarme a no ser que me llevaran al éxtasis. Jamás me imaginé que las palizas sexuales podían excitarme hasta ese punto. Pero mi cuerpo brincaba con ganas de marcha.

Y si eran amo y sumisa, debemos representar el papel a la perfección.

Me iba a tirar a Peeta.

¿O iba a ser él quien se la tirase? ¿Qué más daba?

Quiero una maldita

gratificación por soportar el castigo.

Me abro de piernas y apoyo los pies en la mesa.

-Estás...-Peeta se queda sin voz y

acerca la silla a la mesa, de modo que mi sexo permanezca abierto ante su cara. Estaba roja y, también, hinchada. Pero lo que más estoy es húmeda. Mi vagina tiene hambre. Con las manos, me mantiene las piernas abiertas y me obliga a que me estiré encima de la mesa.

-¿Qué deseas? ¿Mi lengua o mi polla? Decide, porque ahora solo tendrás una de ellas.

¿Qué había dicho? Cierro los ojos y con una mano me incorporo un poco para cogerle de la cabeza y guiarle hasta la zona que llora por el castigo y por él.

Peeta se echa a reír y con un gruñido dice: -Sí, yo también. Quiero comerte. -Abarca todo mi sexo de arriba abajo y empieza a lamerme como si fuera un caramelo.

Semasiado rápido y fulminante. Lo siento demasiado intenso.

Noto su lengua y ¡boom!, me elevo al séptimo cielo, corriéndome a una velocidad de vértigo.

Peeta asiente orgulloso de mi y complacido por mi respuesta, mientras seguía besándome y lamiéndome.

Peeta empieza a succionarme de arriba a abajo. Golpea mi clítoris con su suave lengua.

Mis paredes se están estrechando.

-Sabes muy bien... -murmura sobre mi entrada.

Siento la voz del amo entrar por mi útero y llegarme al estómago, reverberando como un eco en mi interior.

Me había corrido una vez y me correría otra más.

Bamboleo las caderas arriba y abajo y dejo caer el cuello hacia atrás. Nunca me había sentido así. Había tenido sexo oral otras veces, pero Peeta era..., era... No tengo palabras para describirlo. Puede que los azotes me hubieran hipersensibilizado, pero, después de la zurra, notar algo tan suave como su lengua, tan plástica y elástica, y con esa textura tan especial, me vuelve loca.

Le agarro la cabeza con las dos manos y la mantengo en el lugar que necesito.

Peeta no se mueve de ahí. Me fustiga con su lengua y los labios y después me muerde cariñosamente con los dientes; absorbe mis labios exteriores, primero el derecho y después el izquierdo y, a continuación, empieza a hacer el mismo recorrido que al inicio.

Vuelvo a correrme en su boca; mientras, él sigue mimándome como solo un amo podía hacer después de un castigo, o eso creo... no estoy pensando en nada ahora.

Si esa era la recompensa por sufrir su disciplina, hoy le voy decir que era feo, bizco y un nazi unas veinte veces.

-Voy a llevarte a la cama.-Me coge en brazos y me lleva a su habitación aun que en realidad debería de a verme llevado a la de su hermana ¿no?

Me tumba en la cama y me arropa dándome un beso en la frente quedándome dormida.

* * *

**Bueno este a sido el capitulo y no se cuando subiré el siguiente porque ya habéis visto que lo e subido al día siguiente que el 3, bueno... ya estáis viendo que los dos se están empezando a confundir... y a partir de ahora el gimnasio saldrá mucho mas...**

**Flogger*: (ingl.) en inglés, gato para azotes. No se si esto os a ayudado algo.**

**Reviews:**

**Tamy Lautner:** ¿En serio es adictivo? Si es asi me hace muy feliz. Bueno ya ves que Katniss a experimentado muchas cosas. Repito ¿Quien no quisiera ser Katniss?

PD: ¿He sido buena o mala? JAJAJA

**MildredxDD:** Es un malote... xDDD. ¿Sabes? mi adicción se Taylor Swift llega hasta tal punto que tu nombre por las letras red me has recordado a ella.

**DianaDeLore:** Jajaja me imagine que ni lo Leíste por eso lo digo ;) Cae en la tentación pero de Amos y Mazmorras, en serio. A ver si te a encantado ente Peeta sinceramente es... creo que no tengo que decirlo jajaja. Saludos a ti también

**Celia (AriaHG):** Se que adoras mi historia Celia xD si no no te pondrías como te pones cada hoja que escribo. Aquí tienes el hueco capitulo que se que si que ni lo has leído, ni tú ni nadie.

I Love NY ya te digo que para navidad que han tenido muchas emociones Tris y Cuatro.

Me han cabreado -.-' no me gusta las jodidas voces y menos los 10 días ¡LEE DIVERGENTE, BITCH!

Gracias, y yo a ti.

**RedLips 03:** Aquí lo tienes ¿Que piensas? A todo el mundo le gustaría este Peeta malo jajaja. Adiós, besos a. tu también.

**Muchas gracias también a: NerwenlnWonderland, AriaHG y Luciaeverdeen. **


	5. Capitulo 5

**Bueno aquí teneis el quinto cap de La Apuesta, aviso que tendra muchas faltas o falta de tildes porque estoy pasandolo desde la tablet de mi prima y no tiene puesto el corrector... así que no seais crueles D:**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la queridisima Suzanne Collins.**

**Nos leemos abajo**.

* * *

Me levanto con las nalgas doloridas.

Sigo confusa ¿En realidad me ha gustado o no?

Me deslizo de la cama y me diriji al baño donde esta Peeta preparamdo un baño, supongo que para mi.

-¿Que tal te encuentras?-Pregunta sin mirarme.

-Me duele el culo, pero por lo demas creo que bien. Solo estoy algo cinfusa... ¿Cuandi he dormido?-Un par de horas-Mete la mano en el agua, la mueve y la .-Se seca la mani y me da la otra mano y la cojo haciendo que me acerque a él.

Me ayuda a meterme en la gran bañera. Huele a flores y el agua esta ardiendo tal y como a mi me gusta , me relaja con solo meterme.

-Te relajará y te aliviará un poco el dolor...¿Quieres que me quede?

-Quedate-Le agarro la muñ siento tan rara que si te vas me empezaré a comer la cabeza yo sola y no llegaré a ningun sitio. Si te quedas tal vez me ayude.

-¿A qué?-Pregunta sentandose en el borde de la bañera.

-Ni lo se... pero prefiero que te quedes.

-Esta bien-Coge el gel y se lo lo hecha en las , voy a enjabonarte la espalda

Tu lo que quieres es meterme mano ¡Dejame descansar!

Me giro lo que puedo dejándole asceso a mi espalda.

Posa sus manos en mis hombros y empieza a enjabonarlos y a masajearlos. Baja por mi espalda haciendo el mismo proceso.

-¿Crees que podras acabar tu sola? No me importa ayudarte pero sera mejor para ti que acabes tu sola.

-Mmm... Lávame el pelo y puedes irte...-Digo soltando un pequeño gemido por sus caricias en mi espalda.

-Vale pero no te acostumbres, el que da ordenes soy yo.

Sonríe y cierro los ojos cuando deja caer el agua por mi pelo, después noto sus largos dedos enredados en mi pelo, masajeándolo y yo muriendo de placer. Suelto pequeños  
gemidos, supongo que esto me relaja pero lo que realmente es bueno son sus caricias.

-¿Te he hecho mucho daño?- pregunta mientras sigue acariciando mi pelo.

-No lo se... al principio si, al final no; primero me dolió mucho pero luego me tranquilicé y cuando lleguaron los mimos... eso fue lo mejor de todo...

-¿Te gusto?- ay... Peeta, eso me pregunto yo.

-No lo se... tal vez... no fue tan malo como pensaba, y creo que no etiqueté el dolor... ya no estoy segura de nada...

-Ssh..., tranquila tú eres la única que puede saberlo. Tu solo tienes que decirme lo que aguantas, aunque se que aguantas mucho que lo de ayer.

-No estoy taaan segura.

-Pues yo si. Venga, relájate un poco, voy a hacer cosas, luego vengo.

No quiero que se vaya, pero no quiero que piense que siento algo por él ¿o lo siento? No,no Katniss, tú no sientes NADA : n–a–d–a. Estás aquí por una jodida apuesta, no para jugar a qué siento por él.

Veo como cierra la puerta a sus espaldas y cierro los ojos de nuevo para relajarme, quedándome dormida.

-Ey Katniss , despierta.- Oigo la voz de Peeta mientras me sacude el hombro.

-Mierda, me he quedado dormida. No vuelvas a prepararme estos baños, son demasiado buenos...

-Venga, vamos a cenar, ¿te traigo la ropa o vas tú?

-¿Tengo que llevar el corsé?

-No, creo que hoy has tenido suficiente BDSM.

-Pues ya voy yo, a saber qué ropa me coges tú-, le sonrío y salgo de la bañera, enrollándome una toalla en el cuerpo. Me seco las piernas y salgo del baño directamente a la habitación.

Deslizo la toalla por mi cuerpo y cojo una camiseta de tirantes ceñida y un mini-short.

Bajo las escaleras y le veo poniendo una pizza en medio de la isla de la cocina, voy hasta la butaca y me siento.

-¿No crees que ese pantalón es muy corto? -pregunta cogiendo dos cervezas y poniéndolas en la mesa.

-No, es mas, podría llevarlo siempre.

-Luego no te quejes de la ropa que te mando llevar.

-No lo haré -. Bueno eso digo ahora.

Cenamos en silencio, yo todavía estoy intentando aclararme. Se que me ha gustado, o eso creo, pero no se qué significa exactamente para mí y mis sentimientos.

-¿Te apetece una partida de algo en la PS3? -dice mientras acabo mi último trozo de pizza.- O puedes jugar tú y veo lo mala que eres.

-¡No soy mala! Sabes que no es verdad.

-Juguemos a The Last Of Us y veamos lo buena que eres.

-Hecho -. Salto del taburete, enciendo la Play , cojo el mando y me tiro al sofa, cosa que el hace un poco después.

-Venga, quiero ver como te matan.

-No lo creo.

Lo que el no sabe es que yo ya me he pasado este juego dos veces y la segunda no tarde mucho en pasármelo, ¿dos dias? ¿menos? No, nose... pero no tardé demasiado.

Pongo el juego y empiezo a jugar, voy matando a zombies o lo que haya. No me han matado ni una vez y eso me encanta.

Sigo jugando hasta que me empieza a entrar un poco de sueño.

-Ya has visto que soy buena, haber qué tal tú.

Me coge el mando de las manos y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro y él pasa su brazo por mis hombros y hace que apoye mi cabeza en su pecho, cosa que hago con gusto.

Miro cómo juega pero también veo como voy cerrando los ojos por cansancio y al final me quedo dormida.

Noto que alguien me coje en brazos y abro un poco los ojos y me encuentro con los ojos azules de Peeta.

-Duerme, yo te llevo a la cama.

Sonrío y vuelvo a cerrar los ojos.

Noto cómo sube las escaleras, cómo anda por el pasillo y noto la fría cama de la habitación de su hermana. Y noto una sensación fría cuando aparta sus brazos de mí, me besa en la frente y se va dejándome sola y puede que mss confusa que antes. Abro los ojos y no se por qué pero recuerdo algo.

—Flashback—

Estoy llorando en el porche de mi casa con la cabeza apoyada en mis rodillas y abrazando con las manos éstas. El capullo de Gloss me acaba de engañar con Cashmere y lo peor esque lo hizo delante de mis narices , cabrobazo de mierda. Pero no me sorprende, yo también soy tan estúpida de no haberele besado nunca ¿esque soy imbécil? ¿estrecha? Yo que se.

-Ey Katniss, ¿estás bien?

Me sobresalto al escuchar a Peeta y me limpio las lagrimas de los ojos.

-¿Qué? Oh, si... estoy bien.

-A mí no me lo parece-. Se sienta a mi lado y se queda mirándome.

-Gloss ha cortado conmigo, pero es culpa mía... fui yo la que no le he besado ni una jodida vez, en serio soy imbécil.

-Es raro pero puede que no te dieras cuenta que era el indicado y tu pequeña cabeza te lo haya dicho así. Deja de pensar en él, es un capullo. Si no sabe apreciar lo guapa, dulce y adorable que eres... no te merece.

Giro la cabeza para mirarle y el me sigue mirando a los ojos.

Esto es una locura... ni mejor amigo me está diciendo que soy guapa, dulce y adorable... ¿Cómo pretendo olvidar que me gusta si se comporta así?  
Noto que se va acercando y sé lo que va a pasar, me va a dar mi primer beso...

Poco a poco nos acercamos hasta que nuestros labios se juntan, el veso es suave, dulce... parece que en cada movimiento me está pidiendo permiso. Al poco tiempo nuestras lenguas se encuentran y empiezan a bailar lentamente...

Todo en este momento está siendo perfecto, pero oímos un cubo de basura caer y los dos nos sobresaltamos y miramos cómo el cubo ha caido por un gato.

-Eh... creo que debería entrar en casa...-digo lentamente cosa que hace él poco después - ¿Nos vemos mañana en la barbacoa?

-Eh...sí, mañana nos vemos.

Entro en casa y cierro en la puerta apoyándome en ella sonriendo como una estúpida. Peeta me ha besado... y ha sido genial, más razones para quererle... pero no, él no siente nada por mí... ¿o sí?

–Fin del flashback–

Me levanta de la cama y camino hasta su habitación, toco la puerta y espero a que diga algo.

Oigo como se levanta de la cama y como anda hasta la puerta abriéndola.

-¿Pasa algo? - Habla bajo, está sin camiseta y con unos pantalones largos de pijama.

-No...solo que... ¿Puedo dormir contigo tambien hoy?- digo mirandoel suelo.

-Claro pasa...

Abre la puerta del todo y se hecha a un lado para que pueda pasar . Entro y el cierra la puerta detrás de mí, ando hasta un lado de la cama y me siento con cuidado.

-¿Ocurre algo para que quieras dormir aqui?- pregunta mientras los dos nos tumbamos en la cama.

-No,solo ... me siento más comoda contigo y no sola...-le miero como él hace conmigo.

-Aunque estemos haciendo esto sigo siendo tu mejor amigo. Puedes dormir conmigo todo lo que quieras, lo llevamos haciendo años...

-Lo se...gracias-. Me abrazo a él inspirando su aroma. Su olor siempre me ha hecho sentir en casa y eso me encanta porque muchas veces lo necesito...

-No tienes que darlas-. Me abraza fuerte y me besa la cabeza-,sabes que eres bien recibida en mi cama...- Nos reímos y cierro los ojos durmiéndome en sus fuertes brazos.

* * *

**Bueno esto a sido el capitulo. Ya sabemos algo mas sobre los antiguos Peeta y Katniss... y tambien en este cap queria ver como si son mejores amigos y se pican entre ellos con los juegos como pasaba al principio y eso jajaja.**

**Bueno losientoo he estado demasiado liada... y bueno mi idea princioal era escribir el viernes pero estaba depre por las notas y el sabado no pude porque fuí a ver Believe y por fin lo he acabado... bueno nos vemos pronto, eso espero jajaja.**

**Reviews**:

**Katia UChiha:** Justo comentaste cuando yo subí el capitulo y no te pude contestar pero bueno aquí te cintesto jaja. Me alegro de elegir uno de tus temas favoritos y me alegro de que se vea bien jajjajaja, si el corrector es un poco pesado pero bueno mi pantallanrota no ayuda mucho... así que bueno...

**Atala**: Bueno pues me alegro de que te pudieras pasar jajaja bueno yo en mis sueños hago de todo jaja así que lo reflejo aquí... Si tienes los libros LEE jajaja te vas a enamorar de Lion y te advierto que de Lion y Cleo solo son los 2 primeros libros los 2 restantes son de Leslie (es así no?) así que aprovecha bien jaja Si eres fan de mi fic te diré que muero de amor jajaja, OIS yo tambien te amo (?) Jaja si lonhago por tu apoyo jajaj gracias a ti.

PD: Atenta a Papa Noel jajaja.

**RedLips 03**: Me alegro de que os gustara a todas el cap jajaja mis amigas lo saben y a veces me hacen bromas sobre esto, lo peor es que una amiga le dijo al novio de una amiga mia (que somos las que leemos mucho de BDSM) que leiamos este tipo de cisas y bueno a veces es raro por que si hago indirectas a mi amiga como girar mi anillo pues el nos mira raro... HEART ATTACK xDDD Besos a ti tambien y aquí lo tienes.

**Celia (AriaHG)**: CALLA TONTA QUE TU YA SABIAS COMO ES EL CAP XDDD Aqui lo tienes bitch jajaja ya habra mas gimnasio cielo jaja pero como recomoensa CARICIAS EN EL BRAZO xDDDD soy imbecil Kisses –A

**Gpe 77**: Gracias por el review pero ¿podrias escribirlos normal? No estoy acostumbrada a que la gente escriba asi y a veces me lio... ¿Es bueno que mi fic sea distinto? Jajaja lo de los mismos es Made in Lion Romano jajaja ya que el cap es casi todo del libro Amos y Mazmorras. El estado de Peeta es tan hdfjvdjbygf...  
Saludos a ti tambien :))

**Tamy Lautner:** ESTO SIGUE jajaja espero quebestes pendiente de cuando suba mas jajaja  
PD:¿Mala o buena en que sentido? Intentare NO CAMBIAR NUNCA! Y gracias :3

**Arancha (BrunoMars):** Aquí tienes lo que esperabas con tantas ganas como Celia jajaja no os peleis por leer jaja que me siento importante (?) Jajaja gracias porntido Arancha y por esos abrazos que me ayudaron mucho el otro dia... te llamare para quedar esgos dias cuando vuelva de Zaragoza... bueno te quiero y besos cielo.

**Muchas muchas gracias tambien a: NoeliaAzgue, , meconsume, alecandace por todo jaja y milidemily. A ver si os animais de poner algun review... :3**

**SI BUESTROS REGALOS DE NAVIDAD SON LOS REVIEWS OS ENVIARE UN PEETA DE RECOMPENSA JAJA.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Hola a todos bueno decir que ME PODEIS MATAR UN RATO POR TARDAR TANTO pero paso una cosa cuando me fui de vacaciones no tenia wifi y cuando tuve era el día de reyes así que me dije a mi misma que esperará a después así que nos vemos abajo y os cuento más.**

* * *

-Eh, despierta, o llegaremos tarde- Abro poco a poco los ojos y le veo con una toalla enrollada a la cintura y otra secándose el pelo.

-¿Me da tiempo a ducharme?- Me incorporo y salgo de la cama.

-Si, claro. Yo me visto y bajo para preparar el desayuno.-

-Vale.- Voy descalza hasta llegar al baño, donde cierro la puerta, me quito la camiseta y acto seguido, el pantalón con las braguitas.

Entro en la ducha y me llama la atención una barra que hay en frente de la alcachofa de la ducha horizontal.

-¿Para qué hay una barra aquí?- Pregunto gritando.

-Ya lo probaremos, pero ahora no hay tiempo.- Dice de la misma manera.

Ruedo los ojos y me meto en la ducha dejando que el agua caiga por mi cabeza, mis hombros, mi cuerpo...

Generalmente cuando me ducho pongo música y canto mientras dejo de pensar pero ahora... no estoy segura de que pueda hacer la última canción, porque han pasado muchas cosas... muchos sentimientos... y después de este fin de semana no veré igual ni a Peeta, ni el sexo, ni los gimnasios y ni esta inocente casa...  
Siempre me he comportado correctamente, no suelo ser muy activa en el sexo... he tenido mis rollos de una noche pero generalmente no follo con nadie que conozca bien. Y por un lado este tipo de estado, por decirlo así, hace que me sienta más fuerte, más deseada, y muchas más cosas que sinceramente, nunca pensé que fuera. Y pueda que sea culpa de Peeta porque siempre te hace sentir mejor contigo misma.  
Sigo pensando en mi primer beso y cuanto hubiera durado si no fuera por el gato, pero nunca se lo he preguntado, porque puede que me lo diera por pena o por otra razón pero no se... Él ha sido el primero en muchas cosas pero esa creo es la más "importante" y siempre pensé que mi primera vez sería con él pero no fue así, fue rápido y... desastroso, por una parte me arrepiento pero por otro, me lo quité de en medio y luego no pensaba en ello. Seguramente si la hubiera perdido con Peeta habría sido muy dulce, lento, cariñoso y fijo que no me había hecho tanto daño

Sacudo la cabeza y me aclaro el pelo que me enjaboné mientras pensaba. Me lavo el cuerpo y salgo de ka ducha y cogiendo una toalla que había en el mueble del baño me la enrollo en el cuerpo y salgo del baño y voy corriendo a mi habitación.  
Me pongo un vestido de manga larga que llega a medio muslo, ajustado y negro. Me ato a la cintura una blusa de cuadros roja y me pongo las Dr. Martens granates.  
Cojo dos mechones del flequillo y me los llevo a la parte baja del cogote cogiéndolos con un pasador de un lazo negro. También me pongo rimel y sombra de ojos negro.  
Bajo las escaleras y veo en la isla dos platos de huevos con bacon y pan que parece que está recién hecho.

-Tiene buena pinta.- Digo mientras me siento en la banqueta.

-Gracias, el pan los he hecho esta mañana, mientras dormías, aun estará caliente.- Peeta lleva una camiseta gris claro con cuello en V y unos vaqueros negros.- ¿Café?

-Claro.- Le sonrío y empiezo a comer cogiendo un trozo de pan.

Me echa café en una taza y me la pone en frente del plato, cosa que luego hace él.

-Nunca vas con vestido a la universidad.- Dice metiéndose un trozo de huevo en la boca.

-¿Me queda mal?- Pregunto mirando el vestido.

-No, todo lo contrario, estas genial... solo que nunca te he visto en vestido en la uni...-

-Eso es mentira... he ido un par de veces con vestido.- Digo cogiendo la taza y bebiendo poco a poco el café.

-Pues no lo recuerdo... ¿tienes algún trabajo que entregar?

-Si, una figura pero ya está casi acabada y esta en el taller de la universidad.-

-Ah, pues bien entonces...-

-Si, tengo la tarde libre- Levanto la mirada y el sonríe, pillando lo que quiero decir.

Estamos en el coche yendo a la universidad y ya he pillado a Peeta mirándome un par de veces, pero no le hago mucho caso. Estamos a finales de curso así que nos suelen mandar muchos trabajos para exponerlos en galerías y que así nos contraten para proyectos. La diferencia entre Peeta y yo, es que el dibuja y yo hago esculturas, a veces él me hace los bocetos, pero no generalmente.

Llegamos a la universidad y tenemos que ir a clase de historia del arte, seguramente nos den otro proyecto nuevo.

-¿Qué crees que nos mandaran?- Pregunta Peeta saliendo del coche.

-No lo se... pero para lo que queda... será el último, o eso espero.- Digo saliendo como él.

Entramos a la universidad y nos dirigimos al aula 26 donde Seneca nos da historia del arte. Entramos en el aula y con un "buenos días" nos sentamos al final como siempre, junto a Peeta.

-Buenos días, hoy os daré vuestro último trabajo. Tenéis que hacer una exposición de lo mejor que hagáis y de lo que queráis; desnudos, belleza, pobreza, naturaleza, ficticio, real... no se si me entienden. La exposición será publica y depende de que diga la gente y vuestro trabajo se valorará mucho la nota final. Os dejo lo que queda de clase para tener ideas o pedirme ayuda. Eso es todo.

No se que hacer... ¿naturaleza y belleza? Puede que necesite ayuda de las chicas porque Peeta no puede verlo, es mi último trabajo quiero hacerlo yo sola.  
Miro el cuaderno y veo una chica tumbada en una cama, el dibujo es perfecto y la chica también es muy guapa, pero la cara no está echa, así que no se quien es.

Miro mi cuaderno, mi lápiz y empiezo a dibujar una especie de árbol sin hojas y corro la ramas movidas por el viento, en realidad no se que estoy haciendo, muevo la mano pero mi cabeza no esta ahí, no se donde esta...  
Apoyo la cabeza en la mesa y de repente noto una mano en mi muslo. Moviéndose. Hacia. Mi. Monte.

Me quedo con la cabeza agachada, hasta que noto su dedo dentro de mi.  
Sale un gemido de mi boca cuando lo noto, y todo el mundo me mira, menos mal que no pueden ver las manos de Peeta.-Lo siento me he dado un golpe en la pierna.- Sonrío. Todos se vuelven de nuevo a su sitio y miro al pelirrubio.

-¿Que coño haces?- Susurro cogiendo su muñeca.

-Nada, relajarte.- Dice de la misma forma.

-Aquí no...

-¿Por qué?

-Porque estos no son nuestros amigos y nuestro profesor esta ahí.- Le quito la mano.- aquí no.

-Vale, pues luego si, pero no sera a ti si no tu a mi.

-Si así me dejas en paz, acepto.

Sonríe de lado y vuelve a su trabajo y yo hago lo mismo pero poco después el timbre toca y salimos de clase en dirección del taller de pintura.

xxx

Las clases pasan poco a poco y al final las dos ultimas horas me dejan bajar al taller y acabar con la escultura.  
Mientras pongo la masa y la moldeo. Estoy escuchando música a todo volumen y con cascos, así nadie puede molestarme, pero para mi sorpresa alguien me interrumpe abrazándome por la cintura. Me giro y veo los ojos de Peeta cerca de mi, demasiado.  
Mierda, voy a tener que hacer lo que el me diga y ahora no tengo nada con que pararle porque mi escultura casi está acabada, y a estas horas nadie baja al taller, menos yo.

Me quita un casco.- Ahora que no hay nadie podrías hacer lo que ya sabes.

-Lo dices como si ganase algo con ello.

-Lo haces.- Dice besando mi cuello.

-Apuesto que el otro día lo pasaste bien con las caricias. Si haces esto... luego tendrás tu recompensa.

-¿Mi recompensa? ¿y si no la quiero? ¿y si no lo hago?

-Te castigare.- Me propina un azote en el culo y me giro de golpe quedando cara a cara.- Pero en casa, tranquila.

-Dios.- Le empujo un poco para tener espacio y bajo a la altura de su entrepierna a la vez que bajo sus pantalones junto con los boxers.

-Wow, por cierto, la puerta esta cerrada.

No le quiero escuchar, ESTAMOS EN LA UNIVERSIDAD, Por Dios... Enciendo el equipo de música que hay cerca de mi y suena justo la canción de "S&M", de Rihanna, ¿estas de coña? Y justo la parte que dice: "sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me"  
Levanto un poco la vista y él se encoge de hombros, ruedo los ojos y cuando vuelvo la vista a su sur, veo que esta animado. Me lamo los labios y me lo meto en la boca, bueno, todo lo que entra y, con la mano, ayudo a cubrir toda la superficie. Adentro y afuera, arriba y abajo... ese es el proceso que hago y, mientras, oigo sus gemidos, gruñidos y jadeos que salen de su boca, aumento el ritmo, todo lo que puedo, para que esto acabe cuanto antes y, en cuestión de tiempo, noto como se corre dentro de mi boca. Lo trago, y me levanto limpiándome las comisuras de la boca, le sonrío y me giro para seguir con mi escultura.

-Madre mía... por esto tendrás recompensa seguro.

Y ahora paso de él, parezco enfadada y frustrada, pero en realidad esto me ha gustado tanto como a él. Pero eso me lo callo porque así seré yo misma quien se aclare las ideas.

* * *

**CUCU, TRAS TRAS hola mis dulces sumisas os habla vuestra ama OK NO JAJAJA solo quería decir que gracias por todos los reviews que si me salto alguno PERDONAR pero como son de hace mucho a veces no me salen... pero si pasa eso GRACIAS POR ESE REVIEW**

**El resumen de lo que paso esta arriba y bueno pues básicamente mis navidades giraron en torno a las jodidas matemáticas... o y ver a Sam en Piratas Del Caribe (ojalá pudieseis verme en ese momento) gracias por todo el apoyo y por esperar... en serio soy yo la que leo y la mando mutos por correo LO SE LO SE vuestro Peeta no llegó por navidades pero llegará... JAJAJA bueno decirles que los Reyes se portaron bien y me trajeron el iPhone y ahora veo con claridad jajaja.**

**P.D: Vi que el Ask no os sirvió pero el Twitter seguro que si: IlRubius (LARGA HISTORIA)**

**Reviews:**

**Katia Uchiha:**

**Hola, ¿sabias que eres muy dulce? JAJAJA ha mi también me gusto el final y tranquila el próximo cap es todo de Peeta. Abrazo de oso para ti también, ¡FELIZ; NAVIDAD, AÑO NUEVO, REYES...!**

**Inuykag4ever:**

**Más tarde que pronto pero bueno gracias por seguir la historia también.**

**MildredxDD:**

**Me alegro de que te encante Jajaja.**

**Tamy Lautner:**

**Aquí lo tienes cielo! Yo también lo quería pero se quedo por el camino.  
Feliz Navidad atrasadas.**

**GRACIAS A: .37, ehra21, Lali weasley, mainehr.**

**GRACIAS POR TODO CHICAS Y OS AGRADECERÍA MUCHO QUE ME PONGAIS MAS REVIEWS AND FOLLOW STORY AND ME JAJAJA.**


	7. Capitulo 7

**HEY GUYS! Aquí Marina, esto será rapido porque se me ha borrado esa parte del texto y no recuerdo mucho lo que puse así que nos vemos abajo.**

**Estos personajes no son mios son de la fabulosa Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

POV Peeta.

Si ella supiera lo que me ha gustado esto... y apuesto que ha ella también.

No se si aguantaré dos semanas sin volverme loco, ya he tenido relaciones de BDSM, ¿por qué con Katniss es distinto? Me estoy volviendo loco, ¿por qué cojones tuve que pedírselo?

Recordar el sabor de sus labios de nuevo fue increíble y aun más intenso verla cuando la castigaba o cuando dormía o al estar dentro de ella... Esto me esta confundiendo tanto como a ella y ayer menos por el detalle de que no la suelo prepararla baños, menos mal que me fui porque mi tienda de campaña ya estaba lista y ella estaba demasiado cansada. Pero por lo demás... parecía un día normal jugando a la Play pero me desconcertó el tema de que viniera a dormir conmigo, pero gracias a ella pude dormir, cosa que pensaba que no podría hacerlo en toda la noche.  
Según los planes cuando se acabé la universidad haremos todos un viaje a Los Angeles y espero que antes de eso esté con ella como he querido desde siempre, cosa que ocultaba porque no quería perderla como mejor amiga o aun peor, perderla como amiga.

Aun recuerdo un día que estábamos tumbados en mi capo del coche y ella me dijo que tenia que ir ya a entrenar, me dijo que la llevará a casa y le dije que no encontraba las llaves, que las había tirado por el trigal que teníamos al lado así que nos pusimos a buscarlas.

-Marco.-Dijo ella agachándose para ver el suelo.

-Polo.-Respondí a su llamada.

-Marco.-Repitió ella con un tono muy agudo.

-Polo.-Dije poniéndome de pie y ponía mis manos detrás de la cabeza.

-¡MARCOOO!-Salto ella estirando los brazos y con un tono más grabe que su voz esta vez.

-¡POLOOOO!-Dije golpeando con los puños mi pecho.

Al cabo de un rato veo a Katniss con las llave en la mano.

-Las encontré-Dijo moviéndolas mientras las movía cogiéndolas por el llavero que había.

-Bien, ya podemos irnos.-Cogí las llaves y las tiré lo más lejos que pude, me giré y veo a Katniss con cara de ¿Qué cojones...? ...-Me acerco a su cara y vuelvo a separarme.

-Voy a matarte-Me seña con el dedo, me fui yendo hacia atrás mientras me seguía-, te voy a destrozar.

Empezamos a correr mientras las llaves se quedaban perdidas.

Cuando llegamos a casa ella se tira en el sofá y cierra los ojos, supongo que está cansada. Me acerco a ella y me siento donde esta su cabeza poniéndosela en mi regazo, la acaricio el pelo y ella sonríe. Esas sonrisas que te quitan la respiración cuando las ves... me acerco a su oreja y susurro.

-¿Quieres dormir o qué te de tú recompensa?

-Si la recompensa requiere sexo, mas tarde quizá... estoy agotada...

-¿Qué vas a hacer con el ultimo proyecto que nos han mandado?-Pregunto sabiendo que yo tengo la idea perfecta.

-Preferiría no hablar de ello...-Dice casi en susurro y yo miro sus dulces labios.

-Bueno no importa si no quieres decírmelo-Digo dulcemente.

-¿Podrías darme la recompensa qué yo quiera?

-Es tú recompensa; pide lo que quieras.-Beso su frente.

-Solo dame un par de caricias en el pelo en los brazos... no se donde quieras...

-Entendido pero vete a cambiar como vas vestida no puedo casi hacer nada... ponte lo de ayer. Yo también voy a cambiarme.

Cuando ella baja yo ya estoy en el sofá esperándola con una sudadera de la universidad y unos pantalones de chandal grises.

Katniss suspira y se siente encima de mi regazo haciendo que la acurruque contra mi. La acaricio el brazo mientras ella apoya la cabeza en mi pecho.

-Antes he recordado aquel día que perdí las llaves entre el trigo,-Digo mientas acaricio su brazo lentamente.

-Me has recordado ahora cuando nos colamos en el pabellón y en la piscina, por cierto fue la primera vez que me viste en bragas y sujetador...

-Pero no la ultima.-Reímos los dos.

Y de repente silencio, un largo silencio pero en realidad solo han pasado pocos segundos.

-No debería haberte metido en esto...-Digo al fin y por alguna razón así lo siento aun que sea lo que más quiero en este mundo desde siempre...

-¿Por qué dices eso?-Se incorpora en mi regazo y me mira con la cara un poco asustada.

-Porque lo estas haciendo obligada, te estoy haciendo daño...

-Te equivocas; no es mi actividad favorita y no es precisamente lo mas agradable que te azoten pero todo lo que has hecho... si te soy sincera me gusta más que me desagrada.

-¿Por qué no te llego a creer?-Digo mirándola a los ojos.

-Porque a parte de ser muy cabezón siempre me llevas la contraria... pero hazme caso no me desagrada para nada... tú solo se tal y como estas siendo siempre en los momentos de mi mejor amigo o en los de amo. Pero la próxima vez que me vayas a meter mano... vigila bien antes.-Me mira a los ojos, sigue siendo mi mejor amiga—por ahora—pero estoy en el papel de amo también y como tal debo recompensarla por lo que ha hecho antes en el taller y tiene dos opciones, la relajo y sexo o la convezco/obligo y sexo.

-¿Sigues cansada?-Digo mirándola con una media sonrisa.

-Si pero tu sonrisa de "hagámoslo ahora mismo" me sugiere más.

La cojo a horcajadas y la llevo a la encimera dejándola en el frío mármol. La beso ferozmente mientras le quito los short que le he mandado ponerse, junto con los pantalones le quito las braguitas que lleva. Le quito la camiseta y bajo dándola besos por el cuello y por el pecho...

¿Sería tan complicado qué siempre fuera así?

Ella desnuda en mi casa teniendo sexo en la cocina o cualquier sitio, porque lo único importante es que sea con ella.

Ella me besa con hambre de mi... ¿sentirá ella lo mas mínimo por mi? Lo dudo mucho...

Me bajo los pantalones como puedo y ella se frota contra mi. Me baja los boxer y guía mi erección a su entrada. Ya esa húmeda y eso me encanta

Entro poco a poco dentro de ella saliendo de su boca un dulce gemido.

Entro del todo en ella y empiezo a moverme soltando yo un jadeo, ella apoya la cabeza en mi hombro y me envuelve con sus piernas a la altura de mi cintura, empieza a besarme y aun que no lo parezca esta siendo más dulce que otras veces y yo ahora no quiero pensar en lo dulce que esta siendo así que la cojo de las muñecas un una mano y se las pongo en su espalda aguantándoselas.

Ella gruñe pero no la dejo quejarse más ya que la beso mientras me muevo mas rápido cada vez.

Estaba tan centrado en mis pensamientos que no me he dado cuenta que la he dejado el sujetador puesto y aun que esto este siendo rápido tenemos toda la tarde si quiere.

-Voy a desatarte el sujetador no muevas las manos o sabes lo que pasará.-La suelto del agarre y subo la mano lentamente por su espalda acariciándola con las llemas de los dedos.

Ella posa sus manos en mi espalda empajándome más cerca de ella, puede que haya sido intencionadamente o adrede pero sea como sea ya tiene castigo.

-10 azotes, 5 por la mano derecha y 5 por la izquierda, muy mal susurro al oído. Voy a acabar esto pero también acabaré ese castigo.

Ella suelta un gruñido-jadeo pero no estoy seguro de que me quiere decir con eso, de todos modos no me importa si es de queja, ella ha hecho lo que ha querido.

La desato el sujetador y vuelvo a cocerla las muñecas que ya estaban en su puesto anterior.

Esta cerca, lo noto y yo también así que aumento el ritmo el ritmo y ella arquea la espalda mientras yo beso su cuello. Asta que noto como se corre y unas embestidas más y me corro yo mientras su pelo sudado se pega a mi hombro y cuello, como su cabeza.

-No me castigues ahora...-Dice y yo sonrió.

-No va a ser ahora, tranquila.-Acaricio su pelo y ella levanta la mirada mirándome a los ojos.-No me mires como si te hubieras acostado con el Demonio,-¿o tal vez lo sea? Parece asustada, confusa... Dios voy a tener que hablar con ella... necesito saber lo que piensa, lo que siente... pero seguir con estas miradas... no ayudan a ninguno. El sexo la esta confundiendo, los castigos también y a mi me esta pasando lo mismo...

Salgo de ella pero junto nuestras frentes casi rozando nuestros labios.

-Si quieres dejarlo solo dilo pero tiene que ser ahora porque no se si después podría dejarte ir por esa puerta ya que esto solo es el principio de nuestra relación amo–sumisa y tal ve luego me cueste demasiado hacerme la idea de no aguantar solo dos semanas, no se si me entiendes. Así que aquí eliges...

Pero no dice nada, esta callada mirándome como estudiando mis expresiones.

-No me voy a ninguna parte...-Junta nuestros labios y me vuelve a besar de nuevo como lo ha hecho ya muchas veces... pero menos de las que me gustaría.

Estamos los dos en mi cama, después de ese beso la llevé al baño para atarla a la barra de la ducha que me preguntó esta mañana y tener otra sesión de sexo.

Cuando la desaté calló redonda en mis brazos de lo cansada que estaba y la llevé a mi cama, tumbándome con ella y durmiéndome a su lado.

Sus rasgos están relajados pero a la vez felices, descansados... sonrío al verla. No tengo mucho tiempo así que me levanto me pongo unos boxer y me siento en una silla que tenia en cerca de la cama, cojo el cuaderno de dibujo y empiezo a dibujarla, trazo su cara, su largo pelo, su delgado cuerpo, sus piernas... la sabana la tapa lo justo y es así como tiene que ser con la luz del atardecer a sus espaldas y ella dormida como un ángel en mi cama...

Intento acabarlo lo mas rápido posible por miedo a que se despierte y se enteré de que la estoy dibujando ya que llevo aquí un buen rato, doy los últimos toques al dibujo y cuando lo acabo me parece tan precioso como ella...

Guardo el cuaderno debajo de la cama y cojo una hoja para escribirla una nota explicándola que si se despierta y no estoy vuelvo en seguida, la dejo en mi almohada y me empiezo a vestir rápidamente para ir a por la cena.

Me acerco a ella y la beso en la frente y acaricio su largo pelo una vez mas antes de salir por la puerta porque ella me ha elegido, a elegido quedarse y no irse y eso es un escalón más cerca de conquistarla y hacia mucho que no subía uno.

* * *

**¿Qué tal estuvo el cap? Siento si se esperaban una declaración completa o alguna declaración por parte de Katniss pero con el beso y el no me voy a ninguna parte fue suficiente, ¿no creéis?**

**Bueno aquí esta el cap que no he tardado tanto como el ultimo, algunos pensarán por qué tardo tanto ahora y es porque antes tenia los caps todos escritos y tenia a veces más tiempo y cosas de esas... pero intento hacerlo lo más rápido posible dar las gracias a Celia que me ha escrito unos caps porque ella tiene mas tiempo que yo y esas cosas así que GRACIAS CELIA.**

**La escena de lo de las llaves: /QjtQ5Ha8JMg minuto 1:20 mas o menos.**

**También quería agradecerles todo: 21 follow, 10 fav y 26 reviews... igual es poco pero para mi es muchísimo, estoy muy contenta por esto en serio muchas gracias... solo en 6 caps... no me lo creo jajaja mi madre se enteró de que escribo (obviamente no sabe de qué) y se puso muy contenta al saber que había gente que me leía... mi madre sabia que escribo pero no sabia que lo subía a paginas y que lo leía mas gente así que no solo me hacéis feliz a mi si no a mi madre también, gracias por todo.**

**Reviews:**

**MildredxDD:** Aquí el cap, espero que te haya gustado.

**RedLips03:** Por fin actualicé, si siento haber tardado tanto... ¿lo extrañaste? que mona :3. Me alegro de que te guste el cap. Si, aquí puedes ver quien es la chica que dibuja.

**Katia Uchiha:** Lo dices como si fuera una escritora famosa y tuviera muchos lectores JAJAJA, ois que monas, me perdonan... Bueno cielo aquí has tenido una declaración algo indirecta-directa. Un beso para ti también. Hablamos por twitter.

**BrunoMars (Arancha):** Mil gracias a ti por leerlas y no haberme tachado de loca aquel fin de semana JAJAJA, no sabes lo feliz que me hace que me digas que te gustan mis historias. Siempre estaré ahí, besitos a ti también, yo también te quiero, mañana... POR FIN VIERNES y sábado... TARDE DE CHICAS.

**AriaHG (Celia):** Celia cariño a no ser que venga Ezra y nos capture para ser sus minis -A's no dejaré de escribir... PUTO EZRA QUE PONE CUCHILLOS AL POBRE JAKE.., te advertí de que lo era y tú en plan "a palabras necias oídos sordos" tranquila ya lo ha subido yo.

PD: YA SIGO, TE QUIERO.

Gracias tambíen a:marxjam y Kisa kuchiky.


	8. Capitulo 8

**HOLA A TODO EL MUNDOOOOO hoy estoy feliz jajaja... mañana tengo fiesta bendito día de los profesores JAJAJA bueno aquí traigo recién sacado de mi boli el new cap**

**MI TWITTER: IlRubius (es una i mayus y una L minúscula)**

**MI INSTAGRAM: marinaperezgarcia**

**Bueno los personajes son de la preciosa Suzanne Collins.**

**NOS LEEMOS DOWN.**

* * *

Me despierto por el sonido del timbre, ¿quien es a las 8 de la tarde? ¿y donde esta Peeta?

Din Don

Jo-der ya voy. Me levanto de la cama bajo corriendo, me pongo la ropa que esta tirada por ahí y voy corriendo a abrir la puerta y me encuentro con una gran sorpresa. Sus padres y los míos, mierda.

-¿Qué haces aquí Katniss? ¿Y Peeta?- Dice mi padre mirando el interior desde la puerta.

-Eh... no... lo se... ahora volverá... supongo...

-¿Y por que estas medio desnuda?- Dice mi madre

-¡No voy medio desnuda!- Digo intentando encogerme.- Pero ahora llamo a Peeta y él lo explicará todo.

Corro a la parte de arriba, cojo el móvil y marco el numero de Peeta.

-¿Si?- Contesta al segundo tono.

-Como que ¿si? ¿Donde coño estas?- Estoy cabreada.

-Eh, eh, calma. ¿Que a ocurrido?

-Tus padres están aquí y por si no fuera poco, los míos también.

-¿Qué? ¿intentas tomarme el pelo?

-Si Peeta, te tomo el pelo, por eso mi madre me ha dicho que iba medio desnuda, porque me lo estoy inventado.

-no la tomes conmigo, ¿vale? Yo no tenia ni idea de que venían, voy ahora mismo. Y Katniss- Dice suavemente, ¿que quiere?

-¿Si?- Digo

-No te cabrees, estas mas fea si lo haces- Y cuelga, ¿a que venia eso? No voy a mirar como suenan ahora la cosas. Voy a mi habitación y me pongo una camiseta gris algo corta y un pantalón negro y blanco que llega al ombligo, me pongo las All-Star negras altas y me cepillo el pelo con una trenza de lado.

Bajo y veo a mis padres mirando la cocina, mierda, la ropa de Peeta.

-Eh, estaba haciendo la colada.

-¿La colada? ¿Vives aquí?

-Eh, no, Annie esta en casa con Finnick porque la casa de Finn tiene... humedades y huele raro y esas cosas... en una semana vuelvo a casa.- Digo todo muy despacio y no muy decidida, seguro que saben que miento.

Peeta entra por la puerta y ve el panorama.

-Oh, hola.- Se acerca a sus padres y les da dos besos a cada uno, como hace con mis padres.

Se acerca a mi y me atrae hacia él, rodeando con su brazo mi cintura.- Hola cariña, ¿me echabas de menos?- Me mira y me da un corto beso.  
¿Qué cojones...?

-Eh, ¿si?

-¿Estáis juntos?

-Si- Dice él

-No- Digo al mismo tiempo que él.

-Katniss, cielo, se que nos has mentido con lo de Annie. Hemos hablando con ella y ha dicho que estabas con un chico, pero no nos imaginábamos que fuera Peeta.

-Eso Katniss, no mientas mas, nos han descubierto.

-Si...- Digo bajando la mirada

-¿A que habéis venido?- Pregunta Peeta soltándome un poco de su agarre.

-Oh, a cenar, traemos lasaña, tu favorita y la de Katniss, de las miás.- La lasaña de su madre es la mejor y es porque su padre, el abuelo de Peeta, es italiano y el padre Peeta es panadero y es el que hace las bases de esta.

-Oh genial- Digo y miro a Peeta que esta como si nada, tranquilo, sereno, como si esto fueraverdad. ¿Y por que yo no disfruto? ¿No es esto lo que quiero? Pues lo voy a disfrutar.

-Cenaremos en el jardín, Katniss y yo pondremos la mesa, no os mováis.- Cogemos las cosas y salimos al jardín.

-Tus pantalones y ropa interior estaban tirados en la cocina.- Digo poniendo el mantel sobre la mesa.

-Lo siento no entraba en mis planes que mis padres hubieran venido.- Dice poniéndose a mi lado.

-¿Y donde estabas?- Digo mirándole.

-¿No has visto la nota?

-¿Que nota?- ¿De que esta hablando?

-No, no la has visto. Te deje una nota en mi almohada, explicando por que no estaba, fui a por la cena.

-Joder... parece que tienen un radar o algo así mis padres siempre vienen en el momento adecuado.- Digo poniendo los cubiertos, los platos, los vasos...

-Tranquila, cenamos y les decimos que mañana tenemos clase y que se vaya, tu solo sígueme el rollo.

Y tiene razón no tengo que ser tan dura con el. Cuando he elegido quedarme era mi mente, no mi cuerpo, quien a elegido. Tengo que ser sincera conmigo misma. ¿Me gusta? Si, no nos engañemos, ¿le gusto? Eso no lo se. ¿Me encanta esto? Mas que dormir o el sexo convencional. Así que... igual tengo que hablar con el, pero mas adelante... así que no me voy a engañar me gusta desde que tenia... ni me acuerdo, desde que le conozco voy a decir, así que esta noche voy a actuar como si de verdad estuviera con el.

xxx

La cena esta yendo... digamos "normal", mi madre hace comentarios sobre mi ropa y yo la contesto con frases como "Mama, aquí no" o cosas así. Lo malo de todo es que estoy borracha, ya, puto vino, y... espera, el puente de la nariz de Peeta esta rojo. ¡El también esta borracho! Esto no puede ser bueno... El resumen de mis borracheras en pocas palabras es loca/valiente/bocazas/inconsciente/gritona/divertida. Soy una mezcla de cosas buenas y malas así que rezo a Dios para no abrir la boca de mas.

-Bueno se esta haciendo tarde, nosotros nos vamos ya, mañana tenéis clase, casi se nos olvida.- Nos levantamos todos y yo, al andar, intento disimular todo lo que puedo mi mareo. Cuando Peeta, que esta peor que yo, cierra la puerta se sienta a mi lado y me mira con ojos tristes.

-Tengo que decirte algo...- Empieza a decir.

-Dime- Sonrío como tonta, estúpido alcohol- por cierto, ¿te he dicho lo guapo que estas?

-Tu también estas preciosa, pero lo que te voy a decir es serio.- Pone cara de serio y yo me muerdo el labio para no reírme- Me gustas, mucho, desde que tengo uso de razón y mas que nada, te dije lo del BDSM en parte porque es lo que generalmente hago, y en parte porque siempre te he querido conmigo, por eso necesitaba decírtelo... no podía ocultarlo mas.

La gente dice que los únicos que no mienten son los niños y los borrachos así que yo también voy a decir lo que siento.

-Peeta yo... mira yo siento lo mismo que tu, pero nunca te lo he dicho porque tenia miedo de qué pensaras o qué harias... asi que, si me gustas, y solo han pasado dos dias, pero Dios solo quiero que todos los dias sean asi.

Me besa poniéndose encima mío, yo le subo la camiseta pero él me para.

-Estas cansada, lo hemos hecho ya suficientes veces por hoy, tenemos que dormir para mañana, vamos a recoger y vámonos a dormir. Juntos. En mi cama.

Recogemos las cosas de la mesa y las dejamos en la cocina sin recoger. Subimos a la cama, yo me pongo su camiseta del pijama y él los pantalones. Se tumba a mi lado y me abraza por la cintura me besa el cuello y se acerca a mi susurrándome lo guapa, preciosa y perfecta que soy mientras yo me voy durmiéndome recordando cada palabra que ha salido de su boca.

Mierda, mierda, mierda... me levanto corriendo y voy al baño, me tiro al suelo de rodillas frente el retrete. Empiezo a vomitar todo el jodido alcohol que he digerido. Los espasmos de mi estomago son cada vez más fuertes y se oyen mis arcadas hasta en la casa de al lado.

Peeta aparece por la puerta y yo le miro un segundo porque estoy volviendo a vomitar, él se acerca a mi y me sujeta el pelo y la cabeza.

-Sh, tranquila, échalo todo, yo te ayudo en lo que sea.

¿Y el por qué esta como una rosa?

-¿Por qué tú estas tan bien?-Levanto un poco la cabeza.

-Porque yo ya he vomitado hace unas horas y estoy mejor.

Acabo de vomitar y él me lava la cara, yo me lavo la boca y luego él me lleva en brazos a la cama. Me tumba suavemente y se vuelve a tumbar a mi lado pero solo se acerca no me abraza como antes, estoy cansada así que cierro los ojos y me voy durmiendo pensando que tal vez no me tendría que a ver emborrachado o de a ver dicho algo... Suspiro y me quedo dormida.

Me despierto por la alarma de mi movil que estaba en la mesilla, lo apago y me levanto con cuidado de no despertar a Peeta ya que me estaba abrazando, espera... ¿qué coño a pasó ayer? Solo recuerdo que vinieron nuestros padres, Peeta y yo nos emborrachamos pero luego... lo tengo algo borroso de se que Peeta y yo hablamos pero... ¿de qué?

Voy al baño que huele a alcohol pero es normal, com todo lo que tuvimos que beber ayer no se como estoy así de bien. Me quito la camiseta y la ropa interior, me meto en la ducha y me apoyo en la mano contra la pared mientras el agua cae por mi cabeza, mis hombros, espalda y pecho...

Me empiezan a venir fragmentos de ayer por la noche, no son muchos pero si me viene perfectamente, palabra a palabra la conversación com Peeta... no puedo recordárselo, si él no lo ha hecho ya es porque o fue por el alcohol pero ¿y si lo dijo de verdad? No, no, no... no voy a decir nada.

Salgo de la ducha envolviéndome en una toalla. Salgo del baño y veo a Peeta que esta sentado en la cama con la cabeza apoyada en las manos. Me siento a los pies de la cama y le miro.

-Hola... ¿estás bien?-Pregunto mientras el suspira, ¿buena señal?

-Si, si con dolor de cabeza... como tú supongo.

Sí pero no solo por el alcohol...-Si, también me duele.

-Eh... ¿recuerdas algo de ayer?-Pregunta mirándome a los ojos, yo me levanto ya que no tengo ni idea di decir "Si" o "No".

Me voy hasta la puerta y me giro antes de pasarla,-No, no me acuerdo de nada...-Y salgo de la habitación antes de que el me diga algo.

* * *

**Hallo (Hola en noruego) ¿qué tal a estado el cap? Lo se, lo se no me matéis por dejarlo así y sin decirse nada oreo ES LO MEJOR PARA AMBOS y para vosotros ¿queréis que esto sea largo no? Pues así se hacen largos jaja bueno se que ha sido todo muy OMG pero tenia que pasar y cuando se esta borracho no se sabe lo que se dice... ni a quien buscas. PD: Alison no vendrá aun que la llaméis y digáis que esta viva... ¡PLL! Bueno eso es todo no se mucho más que decir, el cap anterior se subió también el jueves creo, he tenido hoy examen por eso no lo subí ayer y intentaré que el próximo sea o el miércoles o el jueves o viernes I DON'T KNOW el siguiente no os va a gustar tanto pero bueno ¿que le puedo hacer? bueno paso el turno a los reviews.**

**Reviews:**

**AriaHG (Celia):** I know, I know... a ti por no llamarme pesada con mis adiciones como Ellen Page.

A ti hay que darte un premio... los Boys Choice Award JAJAJA ¿recuerdas? JAJAJA, te lees mis capítulos 2 veces cada uno a veces más cuando me los subes a pc eso es ser fan de mis historias, no se como darte las gracias por todo tú apoyo en serio, gracias...

PD: QUE SE NOS MUERE EL DADDY DE EM DDD:

¡A mi me encantas tú!

**Katia Uchiha:** Dios yo solo me muero con las cosas que son muy buenas, ¿te pasa lo mismo? ¿es una indirecta/directa para decirme que mi historia es buena? Hombre Peeta siempre es cariñoso pero hay días y días... La parte de las llaves fue la mejor. Con ansia o no aquí lo has tenido guapa.

Hablamos por wa.

**RedLips 03:** Si, en realidad es que es romántico y cómico, esa era mi intención desde que empecé la historia. Mi mamá esta feliz y eso me apoya de una forma u otra.

**MildredxDD:** Si, el dibujo es para el proyecto JAJAJA pero... igual también son para él... bueno ya ira subiendo escalones, dale tiempo al tiempo jajaja. Adiiios.

**DianaJB (Diana):** ¡Mi prima guapa por fin se pasó por mi historia! JAJAJA aquí esta la continuación. ¿De las mejores? EXAGERA'. Es irónico lo de las escenas de sexo ¿no crees? JAJAJA bueno, bueno aquí continuo.

**Muchas gracias también: K-tyRose, Natilovebooks y Jose-black.**

**Twitter: IlRubius ( i mayuscula y la L minuscula)**

**Instagram: marinaperezgarcia**

**AMO VUESTROS REVIEWS ¿ME SEGUIS PONIENDO ALGUNO MAS?**


End file.
